Kakuzu's Treasure
by spotlulu28
Summary: This is a love story. Its about a former slave girl she was sold by her family at a age young to rich and evil noble man who treated her like shit. She is twenty year old in the story. She had forgotten her real name long ago and her owner just called bitch or brat. He won't let her out of his sight because of her gift. This gift only brought her pain until she met Kakuzu.
1. Disclaimer

Kakuzu's Treasure

**Disclaimer and Back Round**

I do not own any of the character in Naruto my only original is Snow.

**Side Note**

This is my first ever fan fiction so I would love to hear reviews and please tell me if you see anything wrong with writing.


	2. The Abusive Slave Master

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

* * *

She heard him yelling, "Little bitch get your ass over now!"

She opened the heavy wooden doors that lead to her master's room she groaned as she saw fat ugly man gesturing for her to come over. She dragged her feet as she walked to over to the fat bastard she knew as master.

She hated everything about him. He had bought her when she was one year old from the slave market. She was close to death when he bought her when she was just a child. She wished that she had died, so long ago when she sick with fever. The only memory she had of parents were them selling her to a slave trader and she hated them ever since then.

He saw hatred fill her midnight blue eyes as she approached him. The girl was one of his most prized possessions and he had gotten her cheap at the price of twenty bucks. When he discovered the girl's gift he spent hundreds on healing her, but she was worth every penny. But that didn't stop him from abusing her.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his lap. She couldn't fight off the man even though she wanted to she knew he would whip her if she fought back. Just thinking about black leather whip that was soaked in her blood, so often made shivers run down her back.

He laughed at her pain then lifted up the back of her shirt and traced the scars that were caused by his whip, which made her shiver. He had owned her since she was one year old and he almost had her perfectly trained. The whip was a fast trainer for the girl. She wanted to cry at his touch, but she knew that was what he wanted.

"Come on my little bitch show me that gift of yours that makes me so rich", said her master.

In voice that almost went unheard she said, "No".

Anger filled the beady black eyes of her master he growled at her and she knew her punishment would come soon. She felt his dirty greasy hand on her and she gasped in pain as he dug his finger nails deep into her flesh reopening the slashes that had just started to heal. When he removed his hand from under her shirt his fingers were covered in blood. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying, but it didn't work.

Tears fell down her face, but her tears weren't like any other. Diamonds of great value fell from her eyes instead of watery tears. Her diamond tears clanged into a metal pan that her master held under her face. As soon as she stopped crying he pushed her off his lap and to floor. She curled herself into a ball and didn't notice his foot coming towards her head she screamed as she felt the impact on the back of her head and more diamonds fell from her eyes.

"You disobeyed me girl now you'll be punished", said her master.

She got up without a word and walked the area where she was normally received her punishment, but he pulled her in another direction _"No, No anywhere but there_" she thought. Her feet stopped, but her master easily dragged her to a big cold room. He threw her into a corner and than began to open the door of giant metal safe.

Again he grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her into the safe. "Please master Please don't leave me in the dark alone", she begged. But her words were ignored by her master. She banged on the safe door until her fists started to bleed, but her master had left the room. She didn't mind the dark she actually liked it because nobody could see her cry, or see the value of her tears. She would still rather be locked in her cage than in the safe at least in her cage she could what was going on around her.

But she hated being all alone in a place she felt unsafe. She was cold, so she open one of the giant bags, which was filled with money. She didn't care about the money she took some of the money and placed it to the side in slipped into the bag.

She could easily fit into the bag because she was so tiny. She stared up at the ceiling the only things she could see was breath, her pale skin skin covered in goose bumps, and her snow white hair. She went completely into the bag and began to cry herself to sleep, but these tears were blue sapphires. Sapphires tears only fell from her eyes when she was truly sad.

The pain of her reopened cuts on her back stopped her from sleeping. She didn't clean the reopened cuts on her back she actually hoped they would get, so badly infected that it would kill her. She wanted to be at peace.


	3. A Mission with My Annoying partner

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 3: A Mission with My Annoying Partner **

**This Chapter is in Kakuzu perspective.**

* * *

_"Another mission with my cocky ass of a partner Hidan"_ I thought as we raced through the trees heading towards a rich noble man's house. The only good part of this mission was the noble man that they had to kill was merchant in precious stones and I couldn't wait to reach the house.

I hate my partner Hidan. I have been successful in getting rid of most of my partners because they had all got on my nerves and caused me lose my temper and well I kill them. I have attempted to kill Hidan, so many times I've lost count the only reason why he's still around is that he's immortal. One day I will find a way to kill him and I will enjoy it.

"This going to be so fucking easy Kakuzu", said Hidan a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Again Hidan was underestimating a mission even though this mission was truly easy this time. But his carelessness put more work on me having to stich him together over and over again took up my time.

Hidan was already starting to get on my nerves and we had only been out for about ten minutes. I thought he might be trying for a new record on how long it takes to piss me off. He wouldn't stop blabbering. "Hidan will you shut up if you don't I will sew your mouth shut for you", I said. I wasn't bluffing I really would if he didn't shut up. Hidan either didn't notice my annoyance or didn't care.

He must have noticed my annoyance, so he decided to pry at what little patience I have.

"Hey old man how long is this mission going to take I have to do my rituals to Jashin?"asked Hidan. Why won't he ever shut up about his stupid religion I didn't get the appeal of it

I gave him my best death glare. _"Yes technically I am an old man at the age of ninety one, but I don't look one and I'm much stronger than one_" I thought.

"Our mission is more important than your fucked up religion", I responded.

In response to my comment Hidan swung his fucking scythe in my direction I easily grabbed the handle of his scythe and stopped it from hitting me. "As always Hidan you move too slow", I mocked.

I pinned him against a tree and growled in low voice, "I would like to have at least one mission where I don't have to kill you Hidan. It's a waste of my time and we are running late and Leader willed annoyed."

Hidan let out an annoyed groan he hated it when I was right. The whole way to the noble man's house I bickered with Hidan, but we finally reached the house Hidan managed to shut up. We easily broke into house killing the guards with out making a sound none of their hearts were worth stealing they were too weak. As always Hidan was happily killing the guards and he was taking his fucking time.

"Will you hurry up Hidan", I demanded I didn't want to waste my time killing him when a safe full money was so close.

We found the noble man's bedroom. The man in bed was fat, ugly, and was unworthy of dying by my hand, so I allowed Hidan to do it. Hidan poked the fat man with the end of his scythe the man grunted and then screamed as he saw me and Hidan. The fat noble man knew that we were there to kill him.

"Please I will give you anything just don't kill me!" begged the man. How pathetic I though at least try to die with some dignity.

"We will kill you and we will take whatever we want and we don't need your permission. Hidan you finish him off I will find the safe", I said. I left the room a few seconds later I heard a soft thud, which was most likely the sound of noble man's head falling to the ground.

The safe was easy enough to find I easily opened it and smiled it was packed with bags of money. Something caught my eye there were diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds coating the floor of the safe.

"Why would anyone leave such precious stones lying on the floor like there worth nothing?" I asked myself as lifted up a handful of gems. I examined the diamonds and sapphires in my hand they were all real and all extremely valuable.

I yelled, "Hidan get your ass over here and help me lift these bags". I could hear Hidan groan since I had pulled him away from his fun, but he eventually came to the safe.

Even though Hidan had not interest in wealth the gems scattered on the floor of the safe caught his attention. "What's with all the diamonds?" asked Hidan as he kicked some of the gems as if they were trash. "I have no idea. Come on let's go Hidan", I said as I looked down at the gems that covered floor. I picked up a random bag witch was a lot heaver than it looked, but I didn't complain it just meant more money. I didn't want to leave the safe when it was still so full. But we were running late because of Hidan. Hidan picked up two bags with ease and then we started are way back to the hideout.


	4. Woken Up From My Sleep

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 4: Woken Up From My Sleep**

**Author's note: I know that some of my update look weird but soon they will fixed please leave a review of story. **

**Point: Slave girl with no name just yet, but her name will come soon.**

* * *

I woke up to a loud painful scream, which belonged to my master I couldn't help smiling knowing that my master was in some sort pain the bastard deserved it. Then everything went silent there was alway noise in the house something was wrong very wrong. What if my master is dead, which means I'll be stuck in here forever. I began to cry green emeralds streamed down my face which always happened when I got scared. I didn't come out of my bag I thought_"I should just give up nobody is coming to save me." _

I heard the sounds of the safe door and unlocking and light streamed into the safe. Even with door open and a chance for me to escape I did not leave the bag I was hiding in. I knew someone was in the safe with me. I ripped a tiny hole in the bag to see who was there. I saw a tall, tan, and muscular man who had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. The irides of his eyes were a neon green that seemed to glow in dark. He had no pupils. The parts of his eyes that were suppose to be white were a reddish color. His eyes reminded me of Christmas. His eyes were cold though and I wondered what caused them to become that way. I wanted to see his face, so badly, but a stupid mask covered it. I longed to see if the beauty of his eyes matched his face.

The man squatted down _"fuck did he see me"_ I thought and started to get nervous. But his eyes went down to my diamonds and sapphires tears which littered the floor of the safe. He picked up a handful of my diamonds and started to examine them. I normally I didn't care about what people thought of my tears, but for some reason I wanted him to think my tears were beautiful.

The man started to talked "why would someone leave such precious stones out in the open as if they were nothing?" the man asked himself as he looked even more closely at my diamonds.

I wanted to answer his question, but I knew it would be stupid to. I didn't even know this man, but he emitted a dangerous aura, which scared me and attracted me all at the same time. The man dropped my diamonds to the ground and stood up. He walked towards my bag a shiver down my spine.

The man spoke again, "Hidan get your ass over here and help me carry these bags". Who was Hidan and why were they in my master's house?

I heard a distant groan and slow moving footsteps walking towards the safe. A man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had sliver hair that was gelled back. I instantly hated him he reminded me of my master, but better looking. I knew women, who'd think silver haired man handsome and fight tooth and nail to get his attention even if it was only for minute. I personally thought the man with the Christmas eyes was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever set eyes upon. I snapped out of my trance as I felt the bag I was in being lifted up I didn't move fearing what would happen to me if I did. Then the man threw the bag over his shoulder and started to run. I could see my master's house shrinking as I got further and further away until it was completely out of sight.

I thought _"anywhere would be better than there"._ I had no idea what was awaiting for when they opened the bag a saw me, but right now I didn't care. I fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the bag


	5. Hidan gets an Unwanted Surprise

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 5: Hidan Gets an Unwanted Surprise **

**This chapter is from the point of view of Hidan and unnamed girl. **

**Author's**** Notes: thanks for the reviews I made some changes to the previous chapter. **

* * *

The boulder that blocked the entrance of the hideout slide out of the way and we entered. It was quiet most of the group was still asleep or on a missions. Kakuzu gently dropped the bag he was carrying to the ground and started to walk to his room.

"Where you going?" I asked as Kakuzu continued to walk to his.

As he walked to his room he said, "Hidan just leave the bags here for now I will go through them in the morning ".

I dragged the bags further into the cave. The last bag I dragged in was heavier than I expected. Then I notice something odd a little hole in one of the bags. As I looked at it swore I saw something move in the bag. Did one of guards sneak into bags some how. I thought I killed all of the guards there's no way one of them could have snuck into the bag.

Well, only one way to find out I grabbed my scythe and dug it into the bag soon a red stain appeared and started to spread across the fabric of the bag. I ripped open the bag completely and a woman fell out.

The woman was wearing ragged clothing and was covered in dirt. She had white hair that was slowly turning red by her blood. The girl was tiny I had no idea how she was still breathing with my scythe stuck so deeply stuck in her chest.

I was too shocked to say anything knowing that I would be blamed for this. I squatted down besides the woman she didn't scream or cry she seemed to except death.

The woman whisper, "thank you". The girl couldn't be any older than twenty yet she was willing to except her death when she hadn't even lived that long. It was nice change from the men or women who show so much cowardice at death I thought.

* * *

**Changed to the of view the unnamed woman **

I woke up at the feeling of the bag being put down. I looked through the tiny hole in the bag I was in cave. I thought, _" Well, it might not be as pretty as my old home, but it's still better"._ When I thought no one was around I started to stretch. I saw the man with the Christmas eyes disapear into the room. The only person I could see was the man with the silver hair. I felt the bag I was in move further into the cave.

I felt a sudden pain as three blades dug into me. I heard a ripping sound and fell out of the bag to the cold hard ground of the cave. I wasn't afraid of death and accepted it. I saw the silver haired man standing above me.

I could finally be at peace I whisper, "thank you" to the sliver haired man.

I heard him yell, "Kakuzu get your ass over here."

I saw a door opening and the man with the Christmas eyes come out of room and smiled. At least I could see him one more time before I died.


	6. A Dying Beauty on the Floor

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 6: A Dying Beauty on the Floor **

**This chapter is in Kakuzu's perspective. **

* * *

I heard Hidan yell, "Kakuzu get your ass out here!"

I groaned as I slowly got out of my bed. What the hell could Hidan want? I knew Hidan wouldn't leave me alone until I got up. When I came out of my room I saw a panicked Hidan. For as long as I've known him he's never been panicked. I noticed that Hidan didn't have his scythe, which was odd he was obsessed with that thing.

Hidan was yelling, "Why the fuck was she in there? What was that fucking bitch doing in there?" Doors slowly started to open as Hidan's yells filled the air.

"Who are you talking about Hidan?" I asked. My question went ignored by Hidan.

I quickly grew impatient and grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and started to shake him trying to get an answer out of him. He finally snapped out of his trance and pointed to where the bags of money were. I saw puddle of blood, but I couldn't see its source. I let go of Hidan's collar and walked over to the bags of money.

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the source of the growing puddle of blood it was coming from a young woman. She had Hidan's scythe stuck deeply in her chest. I wasn't so much surprised at the fact that there was a random woman bleeding out on floor. The part that surprised me the most was how beautiful she was. Normally, I ignore women no matter how beautiful they are because they waste money on the stupidest things and weren't worth my time. She was the first woman to grab my attention in this way. I've never seen a woman possess such pure beauty.

Her pale skin and white hair reminded me of snow. Her pure white hair was almost completely drenched in blood. I kneeled down to get a better look at the girl. I moved her long white hair, which hid her face. Her eye's opened at my touch and she stared up at me with dark midnight blue eyes. I could see pain in her eyes, but no fear at my touch. I couldn't let such a beautiful creature die. Before I had a chance to even start examining her I heard the rest of Akatuki coming towards the bleeding girl. Everyone was there except for Pain.

I heard a cold laugh behind me it belonged to Orochimaru, who was getting closer to the girl. Then he squatted down near me and smiled down at her. His tongue slid out of his mouth and licked the blood that was running down her chin. I wanted to rip his tongue right out of his mouth he didn't have the right to touch her.

Orochimaru's tongue returned to his mouth and he said, "Hello my sweet I'm looking forward to seeing you on my lab table soon." He placed his hand on her face. She forced herself to move her hand, so she could push away Orochimaru's hand. I was shocked that she was capable of moving.

My hands formed into fists I would not allow Orochimaru to use her as a lab rat. I scanned the faces of the other members most of them looked uncomfortable. They were all cold-blooded killers, but seeing an innocent young woman dying right in front them still had an affect.

"The poor girl", said Konan as she gently stroked the girl's face. The girl didn't seem to mind Konan's touch she seemed to be calmed by it.

I noticed Hidan pacing around and it was starting to annoy me, "Will stop that Hidan?" I more demanded than asked.

Hidan stopped pacing for a moment and answered, "I want my scythe its been stuck in that bitch for too long!"

Hidan started to walk to towards her I started to get up knowing that if he pulled out the scythe it would cause her to bleed out and die. Before I could stop Hidan myself Orochimaru did. Everyone looked up at Orochimaru with surprise. But Hidan was able to push past Orochimaru. Hidan grabbed the handle of his scythe yanked it out of the girl, which caused blood to spatter on Konan, Orochimaru, and me. Every one seemed somewhat disturbed at this.

"You could have killed the girl!" Konan yelled as she tried to comfort her, who was shivering uncontrollable on the floor from the pain.

I saw that the girl was biting her lower lip to try and stop herself from screaming her lip started bleed. The girl couldn't hold back her pain any longer, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everybody went silent not knowing what to do. A voice broke the silence "Will someone mind explaining to me why there's a dying girl on the floor of our hideout?" asked Pain.

I took a deep breath and started to explain how the girl had gotten in. Pain approached the her. Her eyes started to fill with fear as she saw Pain approaching.

"What should we do with her?" asked Konan.

"She should die soon enough just leave her there she should be dead by morning", said Pain. Pain looked bored and started to walk back to his room.

The girl looked up at me as if expecting me to help her in some way, but what could I do for her? If Pain said she couldn't stay there was nothing I could do about it. I noticed something strange the girl was crying diamonds. Before Pain returned to his room I said, "Leader she's crying diamonds". That caught Pain's attention.

Pain walked back towards the girl and look closely at her, which must have scared her even more because a flood of emeralds tears fell down her face. "You might be useful to us girl after all", said Pain.

I wonder why she had started to cry emeralds instead of diamonds, but I could figure that out later.

"Orochimaru, Kakuzu heal the girl," Pain demanded.

Orochimaru approached the girl. She used every ounce of her strength to force herself to crawl away from him and come closer to me. Why would she want to be closer to me I could be just as much a monster as Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru leave the girl it's obvious she doesn't like you", said Konan.

She whimpered in pain as I slowly picked her up and walked to Orochimaru's lab where we could start healing her. "Looks like I might be able to help you after all", I whispered to her. Her only response was closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into my chest.

By the time I reached Orochimaru's lab my shirt was drenched in her blood. I placed her gently on the lab table not wanting to cause her anymore pain. I could feel Orochimaru staring at me.

"You can leave now Kakuzu I can heal her myself", he said as put rubber gloves on and started to approach the table.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her", I said as I blocked his path to the table.

Orochimaru glared at me, but I refused to move.

"Fine Kakuzu stay", hissed Orochimaru.

We both moved towards the table that the girl was lying on. She had passed out from the pain. I removed her shirt revealing a perfectly formed figure I couldn't help smiling at her perfection. I wanted to remove the thin piece of clothing, which was covering her breasts, but I couldn't do that to her especially with Orochimaru here.

I started to examine her cuts on her abdomen they were deep, but the blades had managed not to hit any of her vital organs. I noticed Orochimaru's hand starting to unbutton her pants. I grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze he began to gasp for breath. His hands were prying at my hand. I tightened my grip around his neck.

"You will not touch her again. If you do I will make sure you regret it!" I said.

"Fine", Orochimaru gasped. I let go of his neck and he fell to the ground gasping for air. I started to stitch up her wounds. I noticed Orochimaru getting up and coming towards the table I glared at him and he back off. After that Orochimaru left the lab. Once I had finished stitching up the wounds on her chest I gently turned her on her side to sew up the cuts on her back.

"Poor girl", I said to her as saw the long scars on her back. Some of the cuts on her back had just started to heal. There wasn't a single part of her back that wasn't covered with scars. Most of the cuts looked like they were badly infected. I quickly sewed up the fresh wounds caused by Hidan's scythe. I got the supplies I needed to clean the infected cuts on her back. Then I poured the healing alcohol on a rag and started to clean one of the cuts. I felt her move as I touched the rag to her skin. Then her eyes snapped open.

I thought she would scream, she stared at me for a second and then scrabbled off the table. She winced as she fell to the floor. The door of the lab opened and Orochimaru came in. Orochimaru smiled and said, "nice to see that your awake my sweet".

The girl's eyes widen in fear at seeing Orochimaru. She managed to stand up and desperately looked for a way to escape, but couldn't find one. Some how she managed to squeeze into a small gap between two giant shelves in the lab.

"Why don't come here my sweet?" he asked the girl as he reached out his hand to help her get out.

A minute passed and then Orochimaru quickly withdrew his and yelled, "You bitch!" I looked at his hand it was bleeding.

"What happened Orochimaru?" I asked.

Orochimaru growled, "the stupid bitch bit me". I held back my laughter. Soon after that Orochimaru left again. I walked over to where she was hiding.

If she was that scared of Orochimaru how would she react if she saw me with out my mask, or saw my hearts. I looked at her she was scared she and was sitting down hugging her knees. I saw that she was bleeding she must have ripped her stiches.

"Come on get out of there I need to fix your stiches", I said in an attempt to coax her out. She looked at me and then wiggled in an attempt to get out.

I was getting annoyed why was she taking, so long to get out? "Well, come out", I said.

She glared at me and tried again to get out again, but failed.

I smirked and asked, "Are you stuck?" She gave me an annoyed glare, which probably meant why aren't you helping me.

"If you need my help you just need ask", I said. She saw I was enjoying this and she looked me straight in eyes and then stuck her tongue out at me.

I sighed she was stubborn, but she would have to come out eventually her stiches needed to be fixed. I was really starting to get annoyed after three hours had passed and she still hadn't moved. I was tempted to drag her out, but that would make her afraid of me if she wasn't already.

Two more hours passed by and then she finally spoke, "I'm stuck can you help me?" Her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear her. I easily moved one of the shelves as I did she looked up at me as if I had just done something amazing.

"Thank you", she said as she stood up.

Without saying another word she walked up to the table and then lifted herself up onto it and sat down.

"You are going to have to lay down, so I can fix your stiches", I said. She listened and stared up at me waiting for me to do something. I started to sew up her cuts and she didn't even flinch. But when my hands touched her back she stiffened.

"Some of the cuts on your back are badly infected and I need to clean them", I said. Again she didn't say anything she turned to her side showing me her back. As soon as I touched her back a shiver ran down her spine. She was biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. The pain from me cleaning her wounds caused her to passed out again. When I finshed she was still passed out from the pain it would be a miracle if she survived after losing that much blood.

My work was finished I left the lab and went to Konan's room to ask for some clothes to give to the girl. I managed to find a blanket and brought it with me too. I went back into the lab and placed the clothes near the table for her and put the blanket over her. Before I left the lab I casted a barrier jutsu that would keep her inside and keep Orochimaru out. I could already imagine the fit he would throw when he found out he couldn't enter his lab.

I returned to my room and tried to get some sleep before the morning came.


	7. Finding a Name

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 7: Finding A Name **

**This chapter is in the perspective of the former slave girl. As the titles implies she will finally get a name. **

* * *

I slowly started to open my eyes was it all a dream? I started to sit up and felt a stinging pains in my abdomen no it wasn't a dream. My chest and back were wrapped in bandages. I carefully got off the table, so I wouldn't rip my stiches again. Some clothes had been laid out for me. I couldn't wear the shirt because of how thickly wrapped the bandages were on chest and back. I wouldn't have worn it anyway because it would have shown the scars on my back. But I slipped on the underwear and pants that were left out. I felt gross my hair was matted with dried blood and there were splotches of dried blood on my arms and legs. I thought of escaping, but where would I go I have no family or friends?

I looked around the room there were jars filled with different kinds of organs that were floating in some kind of green liquid on the shelves. I didn't know how long I would be stuck alone in this strange room. I needed something to keep my mind off the fear that I felt setting in. I decided I would try out one of my new abilities that I had discovered. I could never practice at my master's house because he would use my abilities for his own personal gain.

I closed my eyes imagined an image of giant diamond. When I opened my eyes I was holding a diamond that was the size of a peach. I noticed something odd there were small jagged diamond blades sticking out of the ground that had never happened before. I wonder if I can summon bigger diamond blades, but before I could try I heard the sounds of people walking towards the room.

The door started to open. I saw the asshole that had stabbed me standing outside of the room. I grabbed the diamond I had summoned and threw it as hard as I could at him. I almost hit the blue haired girl, but she easily dodged it. I smiled as the silver haired man fell to the floor and started to curse loudly. I must have hit him in the nuts with the diamond to get that kind of reaction. The people around him started to laugh at his pain even I let out a small giggle.

My eyes widened as I saw the strange assortment of people walking into the room. There was a pretty woman with short blue hair that had an origami flower of some kind in it. She was followed by a man with red hair and strange gray eyes. Then a man that was half white and half black came entered his head reminded me of a Venus flytrap. A young looking boy wearing an orange masked that only showed one of his eyes came running in and instantly sat down next to me making sure not to sit on the diamond blades that had come out of the floor.

The boy in the mask instantly said, "My name Tobi. What's your's name?"

That was a difficult question to answer. I was never given a name by my master or by my parents. Tobi kept on staring at me waiting for my answer, which made me feel awkward. The black and white man seemed to notice my discomfort and said, "Tobi give the girl some time to rest she has just woken up to a room full of strangers".

"Okay Zetsu", said Tobi as he slowly got up and walked away from me. Two more people entered a normal looking man with black hair and red eyes came in followed by a man, who looked like a shark.

The man with red eyes introduced himself and his partner, "I am Itachi and this Kisame." I nodded my head and waited for another person to come in.

Then a pretty woman with long blond hair walked in. No wait she wasn't a woman she was a man. He waved at me and I saw that his hand had a mouth on it and it was smiling at me. He was followed by a hunched over man, who looked somewhat like a puppet.

"I'm Deidara and this here is my main man Sasori", said the blond haired man.

Then the man who stabbed me had finally gotten off the floor and walked into the room. I glared at him and he glared back at me with an equal hatred. A pale man with purple markings on his face came in. He resembled a snake. When he looked at me it sent a shiver through my spine. I stared at the ground to avoid his gaze.

I heard another person come in it was the man with Christmas eyes, who had taken care of my wounds. I let out a disappointed sigh when I saw he was still wearing that stupid mask. He looked like he was about to say something, but the snake man spoke first, " I'm Orochimaru. The man with the scythe is Hidan and the man with neon green eyes is Kakuzu".

So that what's his name is. I shied at his glance and instantly looked back down at the floor. Even though I only got a quick glance at his face I could tell he didn't like being introduce as the man with the neon green eyes.

"So what's your name?" Kakuzu asked me.

I looked up at him and said, "I don't have a name my master never gave me one."

"Then what do you want to be call?" asked a sweet voice that belonged to the woman with blue hair.

I had never really thought of a name for myself. I looked at her and said, "I don't know I've never put too much thought into giving myself a name. But please don't call me Little Bitch". I saw Hidan smirk I summoned another diamond, but this one was only the size of strawberry and chucked it at him. I missed Hidan and diamond broke one of the jars on the shelf behind him.

"Umm what's your name miss?" I asked the blue a haired woman.

"My name is Konan", she said.

Tobi ran back over to me and blurted out, "We should call you Diamond!"

Before I could respond to his suggestion Deidara said, "No, Diamond is tacky name! Her name should be Pastel". Well, Pastel sounded better than Diamond I thought. Deidara was right Diamond did sound kinda of tacky. I wouldn't say that to Tobi though because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Deidara that's a horrible idea her name should be Dolly", said Sasori. I hated the name Dolly, but I didn't dare say that fearing that he would get angry.

"No, her name should be Rose", Konan chimed in. Rose had a nice ring to it I thought, but it didn't seem right for me.

I looked up at the red haired man, who still hadn't introduced himself, but he just shook his head and the conversation continued.

"No, her name should be Nemo", said Kisame. I would rather not be named after clown fish in an old fairy tale I thought.

Zetsu said, "Her should be Blossom".

"No, her name should be Pearl" said Itachi. I didn't like the name Pearl either it sounded like an old woman's name. Orochimaru gave said an idea for a name, but I just ignored it.

Hidan said, "Your master had it right Littler Bitch suits you perfectly". I gave him my best death glare. He smiled as he saw my anger.

Then Kakuzu said, "Her name should be Snow". That name sounded perfect I thought. But then the argument erupted again.

The man with the red hair spoke and all the others fell silent "the girl should be able to pick from those names herself".

They all awaited my response. I took a deep breath and said, "I like the name Snow".

The others looked like they were going to start another argument, but one glare from the man with red hair said that the argument was over. I was smiling after twenty years I finally had a name and it was Snow.

I saw Kakuzu looking down at me he seemed pleased that I had chosen his name.

"Where will she stay?" asked Konan, who was happy to have another girl around.

"She can stay with me", hissed Orochimaru. No, I didn't want be near him or stay in his lab any longer than I had to.

"Why would she want to stay with you, Orochimaru?" asked Konan.

Before he had a chance to respond Konan said, "Snow you can room with me". I smiled rooming with Konan sounded fun she seemed really nice.

"She can't stay with you Konan. She is still healing and can get sick from the infected cuts that are still healing on her back. So she should stay with me", said Orochimaru as he stepped closer to me.

Konan glared at him. I started to panic I might actually stay in the lab with Orochimaru.

"She can stay in my room with me. Until I think her wounds have healed", said Kakuzu. Orochimaru, Konan, and me both stared back at him in surprise.

Kakuzu continued talked, "once she has recovered she can room with Konan". I was relieved.

Konan got up and said, "I will try to find you some more clothes I'll leave them in Kakuzu's room."

The rest of the Akatsuki left except for Orochimaru and Kakuzu. "Come on Snow", said Kakuzu he offered me his hand to help me up and he instantly let go of my as soon as I stood up. I followed him into his room it was medium sized it was messy, but I didn't mind. He sat down at his desk and opened a big bag of money and started to count every bill one at a time.

I didn't know what to do, so I sat down on floor near the end of the bed and watched him count. My eyes drifted to an open door, which lead to a bathroom. A shower would feel, so good, but it felt too awkward to ask him if I could use his shower.

I saw him get up from the desk and walked right up to me. "You need to shower or your cut will get infected again", said Kakuzu. He got back up and went into the bathroom and came out with a towel. He threw the towel at me and I managed to catch it. Why did he bring the towel out here I thought I could have easily gotten one while I was in bathroom myself.

He motioned for me to sit on the end of the bed and I did. "I need to you take off your bandages", he said.

He quickly undid my bandages he turned his head away as I wrapped myself with the towel to hide my bare chest. He got up and offered me his hand again to help me up. Again I accepted his help. As he pulled me up from the end of the bed I tripped and fell forward. He easily caught me in his arms. I was leaning against his chest. I felt safe in Kakuzu's arms, which was new feeling for me. I looked up at him and I could feel my face turning pink.

I wanted to stay in his arm, but I forced myself to slip out his arms, which held me tightly to his chest. "Thanks for catching me", I said then I quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the water and started to wash the blood out of my hair.

I watched the blood swirl down the drain. I gently began to wash my stitches making sure I didn't do anything to rip them. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I caught a glance of my back in the mirror there must have been more than a hundred stitches all of them were perfectly spaced and the same size. I dried myself off and put back on my pants and under wear.

"Shit", I whispered to myself I had forgotten to grab a shirt and bra.

I slowly open the door of the bathroom and stuck my head out and saw a basket of clothing near the bathroom door. Before I left the bathroom I wrapped the towel tightly around my chest. I walked out of the bathroom and quickly grabbed a bra and shirt. My face turned pink when I saw Kakuzu staring at me. I went back into the bathroom and changed.


	8. Discovering Snow's Kekkei Genkai

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 8: Discovering Snow's Kekkei Genkai **

**This chapter is in Kakuzu's perspective. **

**Please leave some reviews. I would love to hear what you guys think. **

* * *

I was standing in the same place where I had caught Snow in my arms. It felt right having her in my arms. When I looked down at her she seemed to be happy in my arms. Her skin was so soft and warm. I wished her towel had fallen off when I caught. I longed to see her completely bare. I snapped out of my trance when I heard the shower turn on. I wish I could sneak into the bathroom, and see her. But she would notice if I came in I wasn't Zetsu.

I heard a light knocking at my door I opened the door it was Konan holding a basket of clothing. She scanned the bedroom "Where's Snow?" she asked.

"She's taking a shower", I said.

"Be gentle with her Kakuzu", said Konan as she handed me the basket full of clothing.

I wouldn't hurt Snow, but I understood why she thought I would be rough with Snow I didn't exactly have reputation for being gentle.

I placed the basket on the floor near the bathroom and tried to focus on my work. I heard the door of the bathroom open Snow peaked her head out and her face turned pink as her eyes met with mine. She came completely out of the bathroom. She was only wearing her pants and a towel that was tightly wrapped around her chest.

She started to look through the basket of clothes for a shirt and bra. Snow went back into bathroom to change. I heard the door open again I saw that she was wearing a baggy oversized shirt, which hid her figure. That annoyed me.

"What?" Snow asked as she saw me scan her body.

"Nothing it's just that you're going to have take off your shirt for me to put new bandages on", I said. Her face turned a deeper shade of pink.

She sat down at the end of my bed and slowly took off her t-shirt as if to tease me. When I looked at her back I saw my stitch work. I had stopped counting the stiches when I had reached two hundred. I sat down behind her and started to wrap the bandages around her chest and back. She was so close. She didn't seem to mind that I was close to her. Any other woman would be terrified if I was this close.

"Can I have my shirt back Kakuzu?" asked Snow. I slowly handed her back her shirt. I watched her put it back on and then walked back to my desk and continued my counting.

I had been happily counting for about two hours, but a growling sound broke my concentration. I turned around to see it was coming from Snow's stomach. She instantly started to blush when I noticed her. I had completely forgotten that she was there. I got up and she instantly followed me out of my room and into the kitchen.

I searched the kitchen for something for her to eat there wasn't much, but I managed to find a small loaf of bread.

"We don't really have much food here", I said to her as I handed her the bread.

"Is this all for me?" she asked.

"Yes it's for you, who else would it before?" I asked her.

How badly did her master treat her? As if sensing my question Snow said,"my master only gave me enough food live on and that was barely anything. Either the kitchen staff pitied me and gave scraps or stole what I could get from the kitchen."

I heard Deidara come into the kitchen. Deidara completely ignored my presence and sat down next to Snow. It annoyed me at how close he was to her I was tempted to break both his hands. But I was curious to see how Snow would react to him would she be like all the other girls who saw Deidara and become infatuated with him.

Snow didn't even seem to notice he was there until he asked, "Snow what do you think about art?"

I watched him lift her chin, to make her focus her attention on him now I really wanted to kill him now. She seemed to be getting annoyed and said, "Art is something that lasts forever".

In the back round I heard low chuckle from Sasori, who was enjoying Deidara's baffled expression at Snow's response.

"You know she's right Deidara", mocked Sasori.

Soon an argument about art erupted between Deidara and Sasori. The argument could get rough and I didn't want Snow to get caught to the potential crossfire between the two.

"Come on Snow", I said. She followed me back to my room and sat back down near the end of my bed.

I went to close the door when I heard Snow ask, "can you leave the door open? I promise I won't leave." I didn't see any problem with that, so I left it open.

I heard explosions coming from outside. The explosions must have peaked Snow's curiosity because she walked to doorframe and searched the hallway trying to find the source of the explosions.

"Where did the explosions come from?" asked Snow, who stilling trying to find the source.

"Those explosions are Deidara's idea of art", I replied. She seemed satisfied with my answer and returned to where she was sitting.

She seemed very calm until voice yelled out, "Will you stop with the fucking explosions Deidara, you messed up my ritual!"

"Hmm, I don't think I will Hidan", said Deidara, and he set off more explosions, which made Hidan even angrier. I heard Deidara running up the ramp that lead to the bedrooms.

"Deidara I'm going get you!" Roared Hidan as he chased after Deidara.

This was nothing new to me, but it had an affect on Snow she walked up to the side of my desk and sat down next to the bags of money and jewels that I had to go through.

Hidan and Deidara ran past my room. Deidara set off a smoke bomb of some kind in Hidan's face and when the smoke cleared Deidara had disappeared. I looked down at Snow. She seemed nervous.

As Hidan stepped into the light I saw his face and hair were covered in ash from Deidara's smoke bomb. Snow seemed to forget about her fear and let out a little giggle.

"What are you laughing at Little Bitch?!" asked Hidan, which instantly stopped Snow's giggles. I liked hearing Snow laugh and seeing her smiled and what made it better was that she laughing at Hidan's expense. But now she seemed scared and backed herself further into the side of my desk.

"Hidan, you better have good reason for coming into my room" I said. I didn't like near or in my room in general, but now that he scaring Snow it was really starting to piss me off.

"I just wanted to say hi to your new pet Kakuzu ", said Hidan as he stepped closer to Snow. I got up from my chair and was about to kill Hidan myself, but out of nowhere three five foot diamond blades came out of the ground and had gone through Hidan's chest. I looked down at Snow her eyes were shut tightly.

Snow opened her eyes. When she saw what she had done she ran up to me hugged me tightly I didn't know how to respond, but I didn't push her away. "I'm sorry Kakuzu I didn't mean to kill him", she cried. Tears of emeralds and sapphire were running down her face.

"It's alright he'll be coming back any minute now. And why are, you so concerned about Hidan he was the one who hurt you?" I asked.

She sniffled and then said, "I thought you'd get angry with me and sell me back to the slave traders. That's why I care, so much!". I've known Snow for about a day and I haven't gotten angry at her. She had lasted longer than some of my partners.

"I'm not going to sell you and your not a slave any more Snow. Also I find it very amusing to see Hidan in some sort of pain", I said looking down at her.

"What do you mean he'll come back?" asked Snow.

"Hidan is immortal, so can try to kill him as many times as you please and he will always come back", I answered.

"This is too fucking sweet I think I'm going to puke," said Hidan as he started to pull himself off the diamond blades.

"I going to kill you Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan.

I noticed that Hidan was about to swing his scythe at Snow. I grabbed the handle of his scythe and stopped him from hurting her. Snow panicked and darted out of my room and into main room of the hideout. Hidan managed to get out of my grip and chased after Snow and I followed closely behind him. I saw her crash into Kisame and she actually managed to knock him over. The other members heard the commotion and came out to watch.

Hidan was right behind her and swung his scythe at her neck. No, I am going to lose her I thought! I heard a gasps coming from the other Akatuki members. I couldn't force myself to look up and see what they were all gasping at. I finally managed to look up and saw that Snow's skin had turned into diamond. The only part of her body that wasn't covered diamond were her eyes. I felt a powerful chakra emitting from Snow.

I saw the shattered remains of Hidan's scythe blades on the ground near Snow. The blades must have broken against her skin. "You fucking bitch you broke my scythe!", Hidan yelled.

She got up and when I got a better look at her eyes I saw they were filled with rage. She backed away from Hidan to get some space from Hidan. Hidan charged at Snow, but before he could get near her giant diamond blades erupted from the earth to shield her. Maybe she could beat Hidan I thought. She summoned a diamond sword into her hand. Pain had been watching the whole battle from a far and gave the order for the battle to be put to an end.

Both Hidan and Snow ignored Pain. I sent my threads at Snow which made her unable to attack. Hidan took this chance to attack Snow, which sent her crashing into the wall. I ran over to her. Snow's diamond skin had disappeared. I got rid of the threads that bounded her. She managed to stand up, but instantly started to collapse I caught her and easily picked her up.

"Is she going to be okay Kakuzu?" asked Konan.

"She just needs to rest", I said.

I got to my room and closed the door behind me and gently placed Snow on my bed. I sat down in desk trying to processes the battle between Hidan and Snow trying to remeber if I had ever seen something like Snow's kekkei genkai. A fuzzy memory came back from very long time ago.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Flash back **

_I was twenty years old and still loyal to my village.  
_

_It was raining and a ninja was kneeling in front of me and begged, "I have a wife with a baby on the way." _

_I __responded, "I don't care about your family. I only care about the bounty on your head."_

_ I was about to kill him when he said, "I can give great wealth." _

_That caught my attention and I asked, "What do you have that is worth more than the bounty on your head?" _

_The man instantly began to cry how pathetic I thought looking down at him, but then I noticed that he was crying diamonds. He gave me handful of diamonds, which was worth ten times the bounty that was on his head. There was no point in me chasing him down it would just be as waste of time. _

* * *

Maybe Snow was related to that ninja somehow. The memory was still very blurry and couldn't remember what village he was from.

I knew that it would be awhile until Snow woke up. I started my work. It was 9:00 PM when I heard her stirring in my bed. No,she can't possibly be waking up not even powerful ninjas could wake up that fast after using up that much chakra.

"Kakuzu what happened?" asked Snow. I didn't know how to explain it to her, but I would try.

* * *

**Chapter Notes **

**Snow diamond skin is what like Gara's amour of sand, but much more powerful and does not brake down as easily. Snow is not limited to just summoning a diamond sword she can summon any kind of weapon she wants. **


	9. What's a Kekkei Genkai?

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 9: What's a Kekkei Genkai **

**This chapter is in Snow's perspective. **

* * *

I woke up more tired than I had ever been before in my life. Kakuzu seemed shocked to see that I was awake. I had no idea why I felt, so weak.

"What happened Kakuzu?" I asked as struggled to sit up.

He came over to the bed and helped me sit up and asked "You don't remember anything from the battle?" He walked back to his desk once he positioned the pillows, so that I could sit up.

"There was a battle?" I asked. Kakuzu shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"How about we start off with what you do remember Snow", said Kakuzu.

"The last thing I remember was you picking me and Konan asking if I would be okay. Did I do something wrong Kakuzu?" I asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong Snow. You were acting in self-defense when Hidan attacked. Before he had a chance to attack you diamond blades came out of ground to shield you. I tried to protect you from Hidan's second attack, but I didn't reach you in time. Hidan had swung his scythe at your neck" Kakuzu paused he looked like he was fighting off some kind emotion.

"What's wrong Kakuzu?" I asked. He didn't respond. I didn't like seeing him this way. I forced myself to get out of bed I wanted to get closer to him, so I could figure out what was wrong. I walked over to where he was sitting. My steps were slow. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice me walking towards him. I was right behind his chair and still hadn't notice I was out of bed. My legs began to wobble I grabbed to back of his chair for support. That's when he finally noticed that I had gotten out of bed.

He saw that I was about to collapse and he grabbed me by my waste and pulled me onto his lap before I had a chance to fall. I could feel my face turning pink. When I looked into his eyes I couldn't read the emotions in them even though I was so close to him. I could feel myself turning even pinker as I felt his eyes watching me. I tried to get off his lap, but his grip tightened around my waste and stopped me from getting up.

"Kakuzu?" I said before I could say anymore.

He cut me off by saying, "You need to rest Snow".

He picked me up and started to walk towards the bed. I said, "Kakuzu I can walk by myself I don't need you to carry me". He looked down at me and then continued to carry me to his bed. He put me into bed.

"You need to sleep", said Kakuzu as he pulled the covers over me.

"I know I need to sleep, but can you first tell me more about the battle. I'll sleep after you tell me what happened I promise ", I said.

"Alright I'll tell you. When Hidan's scythe hit your skin your body reacted by turning your skin into diamond. Your skin was so strong that Hidan's scythe blades shattered against it. When he charged at you diamond blades appeared from the earth to protect you. Then you summoned some kind of diamond sword and attacked him", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu how do I have theses powers?" I asked.

"I think you have a kekkei genkai and a very powerful one", said Kakuzu.

"Ummm, Kakuzu what's a kekkei genkai?" I asked.

Kakuzu let out a sigh and shook his head again, which probably meant that I should already know what kekkei genkai is. Still he answered, "A kekkei genkai is a ninja technique which, is passed down through the blood line it cannot be copied or taught. Snow can you tell more about your kekkei genkai?"

"I can summoned diamonds the one I threw at Hidan was summoned" I paused when I saw Kakuzu smiling he seemed to enjoy when his partner was in pain.

Then I continued, "my skin can turns diamond, but that's new to me. Diamond blades come out of the earth to protect me, I can summon diamond weapon, but that's all new to me too. I can cry diamonds and other precious stones. My tears change depending on what emotion I'm feeling", I said.

"What emotion do you feel when you cry emeralds?" he asked.

"Fear. I cry rubies when I'm angry, I cry sapphires when I'm sad, and I cry diamonds when I'm in pain. The great the pain or emotion the more value my tears have", I said.

"How about when your happy?" ask Kakuzu.

"I don't know what I would cry if I'm happy" I didn't like answering that question and Kakuzu could tell and stopped pushing the subject. I yawned curled up in Kakuzu's bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that Snow", he said.

"Alright. Good night Kakuzu", I said. I closed my eye and buried myself into the blankets. The blankets smell lightly of Kakuzu, which made me feel like I was being held in his arms again. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of night my whole body was shivering uncontrollably I felt, so cold and couldn't stop coughing. Is this a side affect of over using my kekkei genkai or was I getting sick from one of my infected cuts. It was so dark in the room the only thing I could see was Kakuzu's piercing neon green eyes staring down at me. He was thinking again and seemed to forget I was there.

Then he seemed to figure out what he wanted to do. He got into bed with me. "What are you doing?" I whispered my voice was too weak to go any louder than a whisper.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm. I don't want you getting sick in your weakened state", said Kakuzu.

I wanted to argue with him, but before I could I went into a coughing fit. I was struggling to breath I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. Kakuzu helped me sit up and gently began to pat my back until my coughing stopped. My breathing was extremely uneven. He stopped patting my back and started to gently rub my back until my breathing evened out.

"Thank you", I whispered. I started to blush. Even though he couldn't see me blush I turned my back to him, so he couldn't see my face. He got annoyed when I turned my back to him. He eventually laid down besides me. I couldn't sleep.

When I thought Kakuzu was asleep I turned over, so I could face him and said, "At least one person is sleeping well".

I felt him move he wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Now my face was on his chest. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong besides Kakuzu was really warm and I could feel my eyes slowly starting to shut. Something surprised me instead of hearing one heartbeat I heard five different ones which beating at almost the same exact rhythm coming from Kakuzu's chest.

It didn't scare me I thought it was interesting. I started to relax. "Thanks for taking care of Kakuzu", I said.

I gathered up my courage and moved my face closer to his and then gently kissed him on the cheek. After that I nuzzled my face into his chest and quickly fell asleep.


	10. My Sleeping Beauty

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 10: My Sleeping Beauty**

**This chapter is in Kakuzu's perspective. **

**I not sure about this chapter please leave a review.**

* * *

I had been watching Snow sleep she seemed, so peaceful. I envied how peacefully she slept I've never been able to sleep well. I was behind in my work, but it didn't take me long to finish. It was about midnight when I noticed Snow was shivering and coughing.

I walked over to the bed and looked down out at her. I touched her skin it was ice cold. Her midnight blue eyes slowly opened after I touched her skin. Her eyes focused on my eyes. She needed to be warmed up if I slipped into bed with her that would warm her up quickly. What if she got angry at me and didn't let me anywhere near her. I can't let her get sick though I would rather have an angry Snow than a dead Snow.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow as I got into bed with her. Her voice was so weak I could barely hear.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm. I don't want you getting sick in your weakened state", I answered.

She looked like she wanted to argue with me, but before she could she went into a coughing fit. I saw that she was struggling to breath. She tried to sit up, but she too weak to. I helped her sit up and gently started to pat her back. She finally stopped coughing, but her breathing was extremely uneven. I began to rub her back until her breathing became even.

Snow whispered, "Thank you".

She was blushing again I liked seeing her blush and it annoyed me when she tried to hid it. I laid down beside her I saw that she was struggling to sleep. I closed my eyes and she seemed to calm down when she thought that I was sleeping.

I could feel her moving her body, so she could face me. "At least one person is sleeping well," she said.

I wanted to see how she would react to being closer to me. I grabbed Snow with my arm and pulled her to my chest. She tried to get out of my grasp, but she was too weak to. But she seemed to calm down I was surprised when she didn't freak out when she heard five hearts beating instead of one. I either she didn't care or she didn't notice.

"Thank you for taking care me Kakuzu", whispered Snow. I could feel her warm breath near my face and then I felt her soft lips on my cheek. The soft touch of her lips on my cheek made me long to have her lips on my own.

When I opened my eyes and saw that she had curled up against me. She was so petite even with her the bed I still had plenty of space. She was probably only five one. Snow started to nuzzle her face into my chest and began to sleep soundly. I made sure I didn't move too much, so I wouldn't wake her up. Watching her sleep, so peacefully on chest made me tired and my eyes began to shut.

I woke up at seven in the morning Snow was still sound asleep. Sleeping with her in my arms was the best sleep I'd had in a very long time. I tried to get out of bed, but Snow hand turned to diamond and grasped my shirt tightly. The only way I got out of Snow's grip was by taking off my shirt. I saw Snow stretched out her arm to try and find me. Her hand found my shirt. She hugged my shirt to her chest. I showered quickly when I came back to my room Snow was still asleep.

I walked back to my bed hoping that I would be able to spend more time with Snow in my arms. But a knocking at my door stopped me from joining Snow in bed. I ignored it, but it just got louder and Snow was starting to wake up, so I opened the door it was Konan.

"I'm surprised your awake this early Kakuzu. I never thought of you as a morning Kakuzu", said Konan.

"I'm not a morning person. Now what do you want Konan?" I asked.

"Its not what I want, but it's what he wants", said Konan who was pointing to leader. What could he possible want I thought.

"You wanted to see me", I asked as I walked into his office.

"Have you ever seen something like her before?" asked Pain. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about I knew he meant Snow.

"I've only someone like her once when I was very young, but it was a man. He only had one of Snow's abilities though, which was he could cry diamonds", I said.

"Do you think there's anyone left in her bloodline that could carry all of the same abilities as Snow?" he asked.

"The man said he had a wife and unborn child, so there is possibility that there's someone like her, but it might be slim. I think Snow is some kind prodigy who possesses a more powerful kekkei genkia than her relatives if she even has any relatives", I said.

"Kakuzu, how long ago was this meeting?" asked Pain.

"I think I might have been twenty years old, so it happened seventy one years ago", I said.

"Are sure that it was that long ago?" asked Pain.

I hated it when people questioned me, but I still answered, "Well, he wasn't that rememberable the bounty on his head was small the only reason why I remembered him is that he paid me ten times the bounty on his head in diamonds".

Pain changed the subject by saying,"Kakuzu once Snow is strong enough I want to test her loyalty and if she's truly loyal to the Akatuki and she should start training to become a member. But if she betrays us I will kill her no matter how valuable she is".

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I know you've grown fond of her Kakuzu and I don't want you to do something rash if she is disloyal to us" said Pain. It was true I was starting to like the girl even though I had only known her for about two days. I had no idea how I would react if she was taken away from me.

I walked out of his office and Konan was waiting for me and asked, "So what did he say?"

"He wants to test Snow's loyalty and if she passes the test she will start training to become a member", I said.

"Yes! That means that she's staying", Konan said.

"There's no grantee she will pass and don't act like there is, Konan", I said. Why would Snow want to stay here she was finally free she could go anywhere she wanted.

Konan smiled she knew something that I didn't. "What do you know Konan?", I asked.

"You haven't noticed?" asked Konan. Konan smile had grown bigger this was starting to get annoying why wouldn't she just tell me already.

"Well, have you ever noticed how she looks at you and how she blushes every time she's near you?" asked Konan. I never seen Snow truly scared of me she always looked at me with curiosity and kindness.

"Are you really that thick Kakuzu?" asked Konan. If Konan wasn't Pain's partner and long time friend I would've killed her. Konan knew I couldn't hurt her unless I wanted to feel the wrath of Pain.

"She really likes Kakuzu she might even love you. She might not even know that she loves you yet, but I can see it in her eyes", said Konan.

I didn't respond to Konan. I just walked back to my room hoping that Snow would still be asleep. Konan was wrong why would Snow love me and even if she did she wouldn't when she found out what I was really like I thought.

I opened the door to see that Snow had just woken up she smiled up at me and her face quickly turned pink. She stared up at me with eyes filled with curiosity and some other emotion I hadn't seen before.


	11. Snow Moves in with Konan

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 11: Snow Moves in with Konan **

**This chapter is in Snow's perspective and Kakuzu's perspective. **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

I had been staying in Kakuzu's room for about three weeks now. Kakuzu and me had become closer and I had gotten use to sleeping in the same bed with him. We never did anything I wished we did though.

I had become closer to the rest of the Akatuski and they seemed to like my presence there even Hidan did. Even though he would never admit it. He liked having someone besides Kakuzu to argue with. I even forced myself to listen Hidan's drawn out rants, so he would become more friendly towards me. Itachi was quiet around me, but he was never mean to me, which might have meant I was his friend. Kisame was kind to me and loved to tell me stories about his battle.

Sasori and Deidara always tried to convince me that their idea of art was right. I agreed with Sasori for two reasons. I actually thought his idea of art was right and I agreed with him to get back at Deidara when he tried to flirt with me, which I found really annoying. I only wanted to be Deidara's friend, but he didn't seem to understand that.

Deidara attempted, but failed at teaching me how to sculpt. It was nice to see that he was trying to be friendly to me and we both got a laugh from the ugly little bowl I made. After my epic failure in sculpting he taught me how to draw and I was actually pretty good at it. Deidara seemed pleased that I actually had some kind of artistic talent.

Tobi followed me around like a lost puppy, but I didn't mind he was like little kid and he was always at the hideout when all the others were out on missions, so we spent a lot of time together. Tobi became a little brother to me, but I wasn't sure if he was older than me or younger than me. He just acted, so young it was hard for me to tell his age and his mask hid all of his features that could reveal his age. Zetsu was nice to me, but whenever I talked to him I got confused since it was like talking to two different people at the same time.

Konan and I became friend quickly since we were the only girls. One day Konan asked, "Snow when are you going to move in with me?"

"I don't know Kakuzu still wants me in his room, but I been feeling well for a while now", I said.

Pain had over heard this and said, "Well, in that case you can move in with Konan".

Night had come this would be last time I would share a room with Kakuzu. Part of me was happy to move in with Konan, but another wanted to stay with Kakuzu. I was tired, so I walked to Kakuzu's room. The room was empty Kakuzu was out bounty hunting I didn't get why he liked it, so much.

Every time he went on a mission or went bounty hunting I got, so worried that I couldn't sleep until he got back. I know Kakuzu is an extremely powerful ninja, who could defend himself. That didn't stop me from worrying about him. I sat down at his desk and start to draw on the back of a random piece of paper. I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing, but when looked down at the paper I had drawn Kakuzu's face.

"When are you coming back?" I asked the drawing as if it would give me an answer. I must be going crazy I thought. I wasn't use to feeling like this. Kakuzu had become the first person I actually cared about. I wondered if he felt the same way about me?

My eyes began to shut and I fell asleep on his desk.

* * *

**Changes to Kakuzu's Perspective **

I walked back to the hideout with a heavy bag of money in my hand the man I had to hunt down was an easy catch. I was happy until realized how Snow would react since I was coming back late. I remembered the first time I came back late from a mission.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_Hidan was being a pain in my ass as always. He had gotten cocky on a mission again and I was the one, who had to clean up his mess. The mission was finished, but as always Hidan was in no rush to get back to the hideout. _

"_Will you hurry up Hidan?" _

"_Your more impatient than normal Kakuzu do you miss your little girl friend?" asked Hidan. __My response to his question was hitting him as hard as I could, which sent him flying._

"_Shit, now I have to go and find him", I said to myself. _

_What annoyed me most was he was right I did miss Snow. How would she going to react to me being late? __It took me most of the day to find Hidan. He had landed in a giant sticker bush and was cursing loudly. _

_"You bastard why did you hit?", asked Hidan. _

_"You know already know the answer to that question", I said as I pulled him out of the sticker bush. _

_"Hurry up Hidan because you we are late again", I said as we ran to get back to the hideout. _

_"Its not my fault that we are late if you didn't such a short temper we won't be late", said Hidan. Just try to ignore we will get back soon enough and getting into a fight with him would waste more time I thought. _

_It was midnight when we reached the hideout I waited until Hidan went to his room and than ran to my room. When I opened the door I saw sapphires and emeralds of great value surrounding Snow, which meant that she was scared and sad. She was curled up in a ball on the floor. I got closer to her and saw that she was sleeping. She must have cried herself asleep I thought._

_I kneeled down, so I could pick here up and put her in bed. Her eyes opened when she felt my touch and when she saw me she smiled. _

_She caught me off guard when she hugged me, which caused me to fall to the floor. She was smiling brightly and said, "Kakuzu your finally back!" I didn't mind that she was lying on top of me. Her faced turned pick as she realized that she was on top of me. _

"_Why were crying Snow?" I asked. _

_Her face turned even pinker and then she said, "I missed you". _

_She walked to the bed and crawled into bed waiting for me to come and join her. When I got into bed she instantly put her head on my chest and fell asleep. She was such a temptation, but I had no idea how she would respond if I tried anything. _

I snapped out of my flash back as soon as I entered the hideout. I went back to my room and found Snow asleep on my desk. I saw no tears, which was a good sign. I picked her up and placed her in the bed. When I got back to my desk I noticed that a paper had fallen to the floor. It was one of Snow's drawing and it was of me.

I heard a knocking at my door when I opened the door I saw it was Konan. "Konan, Snow is asleep right now you can talk to her in the morning", I said.

"I'm not here to talk to Snow I am here to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that Snow is moving in with me tomorrow", she said. I slammed the door in Konan's face I didn't tell them that Snow was healed even though she was. I knew that once she moved into Konan's room her loyalty would soon be tested.

The sound of the door slamming woke up Snow. She looked up at me with confusion and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing go back to sleep Snow", I said.

"It didn't seem like nothing", said Snow. I glared and she glared right back at me without a trace of fear in her eyes. I couldn't stay angry with her and she seemed to know that. I didn't answer her question, which annoyed her.

* * *

**Changes to Snow's Perspective **

I hated it when he didn't answer my questions and just stared into the distance with a blank look on his face. "Fine if your not going to tell me what's wrong then I'll give you my best guess. I'm guessing you're angry because I'm moving in with Konan tomorrow. Am I right?" I asked.

He took a breath and said, "Yes".

I didn't push him any farther I had gotten the answer I wanted. After that he got into bed with me he grabbed my waste and pulled me to his chest. He held me loosely normally he would hold me tightly to his chest. I didn't want to be out of his hold. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his chest. He started to run his fingers through my hair I didn't mind and it felt nice. I soon fell asleep.

Morning came and Konan dragged me into her room. Her room was a lot cleaner than Kakuzu's room. Origami was everywhere. When I looked up I saw origami birds hanging from the ceiling. There were two bed in the room there was just one bathroom, but that wasn't a problem. I sat down on the free bed and Konan sat down with me.

"So what was it like sharing a room with Kakuzu?" asked Konan.

I could feel my face turning pink, "It was nice he was always really kind to me ", I said.

"Your probably the first person to say that. Most people call him cold hearted and greedy. He doesn't normally interact well with others, but with you he's different he cares when it comes to you ", said Konan.

My face turned hot and I asked, "You really think he cares about me Konan?"

"Yes I do. When Kakuzu saw Hidan strike you with his scythe he looked panicked. When he saw that you were okay he looked, so relived. I've never seen him worry about the well being of another person before," said Konan.

We talked for a while and soon it was night Konan was fast asleep. I couldn't sleep I missed being held by Kakuzu it felt, so safe. I wonder if Kakuzu is having hard time getting to sleep?

* * *

**Changes to Kakuzu's Perspective **

I gotten, so use to Snow's presence in my room it was weird not having her here. I couldn't focus on work, which was a first for me.

I got into bed tried to sleep, but I found myself reaching out for Snow. It was going to be a long night.


	12. A Tired Kakuzu

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 12: A Tired Kakuzu **

**This chapter is in Kakuzu's perspective and Snow's perspective.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I had moved in with Konan. I was finally starting to sleep a little better, but I still missed sleeping in Kakuzu's strong arms. Konan was trying to teach me how to make flower origami again. She was a very patient teacher no matter how many times I messed up she would encourage to try again. My mind started to drift from my origami and I started to wonder if Kakuzu was okay.

Konan noticed I was losing my focus and whispered, "You're thinking about him again".

My face turned pink. Kakuzu were on another mission with Hidan.

Konan managed to grab my attention again. I finally managed to make an origami flower they were hard for me, but I was good at making animals. Every one was nicer to me when Kakuzu was out on a mission with Hidan.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "If your feeling lonely Snow I would be happy to share a bed with you", said Orochimaru.

He was rubbing his hand up down my back. I shivered at his touch and he smile at my reaction. He moved my hair away from my neck. I felt his warm breathe on my neck and body's reaction was turning my skin to diamond.

"I love that skin of yours", whispered Orochimaru as he stroked my neck, which was still diamond.

"I love my skin too Orochimaru and I would hate to have your nasty curse mark on it", I whispered back.

"You wouldn't think my curse mark is so bad if you felt its power", he said before he started to run his tongue up and down my neck.

"I have no interest in you or your power Orochimaru", I said as I swatted away his tongue.

I heard the door of the hideout opening I turned around and saw Kakuzu walking in. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth when I saw Kakuzu. My smile faded away when I saw both him and Hidan were drenched in blood. I couldn't tell if Kakuzu was hurt or not.

Kakuzu became angry when he saw how close Orochimaru was to me. Orochimaru backed off when he noticed Kakuzu glaring at him. Kakuzu seemed to calm down when he saw Orochimaru backing off. He calmed down even more when he saw that my skin had returned to normal.

His legs, chest, and arms seemed to be okay I thought. When I looked into his eyes I realized how tired he was. He had bags underneath his eyes. He must have not been sleeping well since I had moved in with Konan. He helped me, so I wanted to help him I could sneak out of Konan's room when she fell asleep. Once he fell asleep I would return to Konan's room.

He grabbed the bag of money that was on the floor, which he must of earned from a bounty hunt I thought. That meant he would be counting in his room for a while. I saw him walk slowly to his room.

"Kakuzu is your age finally catching up with you?" asked Hidan with a smirk plastered on his face.

Normally, Kakuzu would have attacked Hidan right there, but Kakuzu just ignored him. He must really be tired if he doesn't have enough energy to attack Hidan. When Konan and others were asleep I would check on Kakuzu.

Konan was finally asleep I quietly got out of bed I check the hallway to make sure nobody was coming. I gently closed the door behind me and started to walk towards Kakuzu's room. His room was only one with a light still on.

I stood outside of his door I was nervous, but I took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.

* * *

**Changes to Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard soft almost timid knocking at my door. It was probably Konan I wasn't in mood to talk to her or anyone else right now.

"Go away!"I yelled. The knocking stopped for a moment and then continued I got up and walked to the door.

I opened the door I didn't really looked at the person, who was standing in the hallway, "Konan told you to go away!" I yelled.

When I looked more carefully at the person, who standing in the hallway I realized it was Snow. She wasn't scared, but she had a concerned look on her face. She gently hugged me she was so warm. She pulled away from me and looked up at me. Snow stood up on her tippy toes and gently reached her hands up to my face and held my face in her soft caring hands.

Snow said, "You look, so tired Kakuzu". I felt her hands slide away from face.

I sat back down at my desk and asked, "Snow why are you here?"

She came towards me and held my face in her hands again, but this time her face was much closer to mine. When I looked into her eyes I saw that she was looking at me with care and worry.

"I told you already you look tired and I'm worried about you", she said. When I looked up at her again she was crying. I didn't care about how valuable her tears were I still hated seeing her cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped away sapphire tears from eyes.

I gently pulled her onto my lap and she nuzzled her face into my chest. When I looked back down at her I saw that she was fast asleep it felt, so good to have her back in my arms again. I got up and placed her gently in my bed and then turned off the light.

I carefully got into bed with her, so I wouldn't wake her up. As soon as I got into bed with her midnight blue eyes opened stared up at me. She started to move no she might be leaving I thought.

I grabbed her arm she looked back at me in confusion. "Please don't go Snow", I said I couldn't believe that I was begging her stay. She smiled back at me.

* * *

**Changes Snow's Perspective **

I saw the nervous look on his face he really didn't want me to leave. I smiled at him and gently moved his hand, so his arm was around my waste.

"I'm not leaving", I said as I rested my head on his chest. His grip around waste tightened and soon we were both asleep.

I woke up shit what time was it I thought. I read the clock it said 4:30 AM. I let out a sigh of relief. I still had time to sneak back into Konan's room before she had a chance to notice I was gone. When I looked at Kakuzu he was peacefully sleeping.

I tried to get up, but Kakuzu had a tight grip around me. After thirty minutes of trying I managed to get out of his grasp. I quickly wrote a note down explaining where I went. I knew he was going to be annoyed when he found out I had left.

"Snow", said very a drowsy Kakuzu he really wasn't a morning person.

I walked back to the bed and sat down next to him. "Don't worry Kakuzu I'm not leaving I just have to go to the bathroom. Now go back to sleep", I said.

He grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving he looked up me with pleading eyes that I couldn't ignore. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he rested his head on my lap. This would be the perfect chance to get a look at his face, but I couldn't break his trust. I wanted him to show me his face willingly. I gently moved his head off my lap and left. I snuck out of his room and went back to Konan's room. She was still asleep. I quickly got back into my bed.

* * *

**Changes to Kakuzu's Perspective **

I had slept into till one in the afternoon. It felt great having Snow in my arms I stretched out, but when I looked around and saw Snow had left. What did she say, so early in the morning that she was going to the bathroom. I peak into the bathroom and she wasn't there.

Then I saw a note on the bed and started to read.

_I hope you had a good sleep Kakuzu. Sorry, I had to go back to Konan's room before she noticed I had left. I'll come back tonight if you want me to._

_From Snow _

Snow was smarter than I thought. It surprised me that she could actually read and write, but that didn't make me any less annoyed that she was gone. I showered, got dressed, and walked down stairs. I saw Snow doing origami with Konan, but she looked bored. She smiled brightly at me.

Everyone had mission to go on, except Hidan and me. I had plenty of time to be with Snow.

Konan got up and said, "goodbye Snow".

Snow waved goodbye to Konan.

Night came and I waited to hear Snow's knock at my door. I was getting annoyed.

"Where is she?" I asked myself.

I left my room and walked to Konan's room and knocked on the door. It took a minute for Snow to answer the door. My eye widened when I saw Snow was soaking wet and was only wearing a short silky pink robe. I saw her face turn a deep shade of pink.

"Why are you here Kakuzu?" asked Snow, who was looking down at floor too shy to look me in the face.

"You didn't come", I said as stepped into the room.

"You didn't tell me that you wanted me to come", said Snow. I could hear a sad tone in her voice.

I lifted her face, so she was forced to look up at me. I smiled at her, as her faced turned even hotter with blush. I gently moved her wet bangs away from her face to get a better look at her.

"Well, I'm asking now", I said.

I gently pulled her towards me she didn't resist me. I wanted her, so badly and this was the perfect opportunity, but I knew she wasn't ready yet. I just wanted one taste of her. I gently lifted her chin again.

"Close your eyes Snow", I said she instantly closed her eyes. She trusted me when she was so exposed.

I pulled my mask down if she opened her eyes now she would never let me get this close to her again. I pressed my lips on Snow's soft lips and she tasted, so sweet.

* * *

**Changes Snow's perspective **

I closed my eyes like he said**. ** I felt Kakuzu lips on mine I knew if I opened my eyes Kakuzu would pull away from me. Then I felt his lips leave mine. I felt his hand gently caressing my face and then he whispered, "Snow you can open your eyes now".

Kakuzu had just given me my first kiss. When I opened my eyes I saw he'd put that stupid mask back on. I looked up at him with an annoyed glare. I could see the outlines of a smirk through his mask.

"What's with that face?" asked Kakuzu.

I could tell he was enjoying this and he enjoyed it even more when he saw I was blushing. I tried to turn my face away from him, but he gently held my face in his hands and kissed on the forehead through is mask. I got dressed in my bathroom he grabbed my hand and lead me to his room. He turned off the lights and picked me up placed in bed.

He had taken off his mask and his lips were on mine again. I felt his tongue started to make its way into my mouth. I opened my mouth more to let his tongue explore my mouth. His tongue began to explore every single inch of my mouth and I loved every second of it. I lay down on my back and he hovered above me. I didn't know what to do with tongue I let him lead the way.

He pulled away from me and whispered in a hoarse voice, "You can use your tongue too".

My face turned hot and then placed his lips on mine again. I stuck my tongue out and his tongue instantly tangled with mine. I didn't allow him to anymore than that I wasn't ready to go any farther than that.


	13. Snow's Test

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 13: Snow's Test **

**This chapter is in Kakuzu and Snow's point of view. **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I could tell Snow was inexperienced when I was kissing her. She let me lead the way when we were kissing. I could feel her body heating up underneath me. When I stopped kissing her glared at me with annoyance. I grinned when I saw this.

I whispered into her ear, "you can use your tongue too".

I kissed her again, but this time her tongue was waiting for mine. Her tongue entangled with mine. She wouldn't let me go any further, but Snow was worth waiting for. When she fell asleep I started to wonder how far her inexperience went.

It had been a week since Snow and I kissed and the others had returned from their missions.

Pain wanted to meet with me again. When I entered his office I saw that Konan, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori were there too.

"I've called this meeting to discuss Snow's test", said Pain. All of use looked uncomfortable we had gotten use to Snow. None of us wanted her to fail.

"How exactly are we going to test her?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi you, Deidara, and Sasori will be disguised as enemy ninjas and attack Kakuzu and Konan while they're with Snow. In the battle Kakuzu and Konan will die. If Snow leaves with you and the others she is disloyal", said Pain.

"Who will we be disguised as?" asked Deidara.

"Itachi you'll be disguised as Kakashi, Deidara you'll go as Kurenain, and Sasori you'll go as Might Guy", said Pain.

"When are we going to test her?" asked Konan

"Today", said Pain.

* * *

**Changes to Snow's perspective **

I had just woken up and the bedroom was empty. I put a on a black t-shirt that hugged my figure and a pair of jeans that stopped after my knees. I went to the mirror and put my hair back in ponytail and I slipped on a pair of black sandals. Where is Konan I thought? I looked in the bathroom she wasn't there she must be down stairs. I went down stairs and the only people I saw were Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, and Orochimaru.

"Morning Snow", said Tobi, who moved, so he could sit next to me.

"Morning Tobi", I said.

"Tobi do you know where everyone else is?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Snow I can't tell you that or I'll get in trouble", said Tobi. What was going on? My question about where the others were was answered when I saw the rest of the group coming out of Pain's office. I wondered what they were doing in there?

When Tobi saw Kakuzu coming towards the table he instantly moved and let Kakuzu take his seat next to me. Something was going on, but I didn't know what?

"Snow would like to go outside with me and Konan?" asked Kakuzu.

I smile and said, "Sure".

I hadn't gone outside the whole time I've been living here I was excited to explore. The only thing that could make the day better was if Kakuzu and I were alone on the walk. The door of the hideout opened and sunlight came streaming in I squinted my eyes it was so bright. When my eyes adjusted to light I saw that it was a beautiful day.

We started to walk through the forest it felt great being outside. As we walked I stayed close to Kakuzu. I didn't want to be take away from them I was finally happy. We had been walking for a while now and out of nowhere three ninjas appeared in our path. I noticed the symbol on the ninjas' forehead protectors was the same symbol that was on Itchai's one. Kakuzu and Konan step in front of me to protect me.

"Who are they?" I asked Konan and Kakuzu, but neither of them answered me.

"We are Leaf shinobi filled with the POWER OF YOUTH!" yelled one of the ninjas as he struck a funny pose.

He looked strange he was wearing a green jumpsuit, a green vest, and orange leg warmers. Did he not look in the mirror or something how could he not realize how bad he looked. Maybe his fighting skills made up for his bad taste in fashion I thought. The female ninja had long wavy black hair and red eyes. She looked like she was about to burst into laughter when she the man in green jumpsuit strike the pose. She was so pretty I thought she had a perfect figure and hair.

"We are here to capture these two criminals", said a silver haired man.

I knew that they had done horrible things, but they were the closest thing I'd ever had to a family. was wearing a mask that covered most of his face. His forehead protector covered one of his eyes. I wonder why he covered one of his eyes wouldn't that be disadvantage in battle.

In the blink of an eye the man in green jump suit attacked Kakuzu. The other two ninjas attacked Konan. She sent paper shurikens flying through the air. In the storm of paper I couldn't see were silver haired ninja went.

While Konan was busy with the female ninja the sliver haired ninja came out of the earth in his hand he seemed to be holding lighting he hit Konan straight on. She fell to the ground I ran over to her I saw no signs of life. He had just killed my best friend. I realized that the other two leaf ninja were going to Kakuzu. Kakuzu is strong, but there's no way he can take on three ninjas at once I thought. I couldn't do anything to help him I no control over my diamond blades, so there was a chance of me hurting him. I could see he was losing. I couldn't bear to watch when I opened my eyes and I saw Kakuzu lying on ground.

"No", I screamed. I ran over to him and sat down besides him. I was too sad to talk the only thing I was capable of was crying. The pain I felt in my heart was the worst pain I had ever felt before. My tears fell down my face onto his face.

"Please come back to me", I whispered to him.

"Miss did they kidnap you? We can take you back to your home", asked the man in the green jump suit. He was the one, who started the attack on Kakuzu. I'd get my revenge I just had to wait until he got close enough.

Before I could attack the silver haired man distracted me by saying, "There are great bounties on their heads. Dead or alive you'd be set for life if you turned them in".

My body went rigid with anger. As I my anger grew I felt more power rushing through my body. The ninjas had all backed away from me. I set my aim on the man wearing the green jump suit. He saw the diamond blade coming out of the ground he tried to dodge it, but he moved too slowly and a large diamond blade went through his gut.

I smiled and said, "one down two more to go".

The two remaining leaf ninja looked at me with pure horror. My next target was the female ninja she threw tiny, but powerful bombs at me. I didn't try to dodge them knowing that my kekkei genkai would protect me from the attack. She tried to run, but it was in vain. Two giant diamond blades wrapped around her. She was trapped I made the diamond blades squeeze her until her body went limp.

Only one more left I thought. Unlike the other ninjas the sliver haired man didn't run from me he charged right at me. Diamond blades erupted from the earth, but he dodged all of them. I had lost sight of him. When I looked around I saw that a forest of diamond blades was surrounding me. The biggest diamond blade was five feet wide and twenty feet tall.

After a few seconds I felt how tired my body I sat down, so could let my body rest. I knew I had over used my kekkei genkai, but I didn't care if I died I would be with Kakuzu. I couldn't give up, yet not until I killed the silver haired ninja.

Three kunai hit me. My skin didn't react in time to protect me. The first one went into my knee, the second went in between my ribs, and the third went into my thigh. I ignored the pain I wouldn't give the silver haired ninja the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He pulled down his masked to reveal a sharingan eye. He stared into my eyes trying to get me caught in his sharingan.

"Silly ninja your eye doesn't work on me", I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Look carefully at my eyes", I said.

"Your irises they're diamond, but that doesn't explain it", said the sliver haired ninja.

"My irises reflect your sharingan, so it has no effect on me", I said.

He seemed to be in deep thought. This was my chance I pulled out the kunai that was stuck in between my ribs and tackled down him down. I was sitting on his chest and was pushing the kunai towards his neck. He wrapped his hands around my wrists and tried to push back the kunai.

He was stronger than me, but I wouldn't stop me from getting my revenge. He and started to push me off.

"Why don't you just give up?" he asked.

"You took away the person I cared most about", I said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes when I thought about Kakuzu.

"You tried to get me to betray the ones I care about, but you failed. I would never betray them", I said as managed to push the kunai closer to his neck.

* * *

**Changes to Kakuzu's Perspective **

She had said the words we needed to hear and just in time to. I had to stop her attack on Itachi. I ran through Snow's forest of diamond blades.

I finally found her she was sitting on top of Itachi and had a kunia only a few inches from his neck.

"Snow stop", I yelled.

"Stop playing tricks on me", she yelled at Itachi, who was still in disguise. I pulled her off of Itachi.

* * *

**Change of Perspective to Snow **

I heard Kakuzu's voice telling me to stop, but it couldn't be him the leaf ninja must be playing some cruel trick on me.

I yelled at the ninja, "stop playing tricks on me!"

I tried to push the kunai further down, so I could kill him. I felt someone trying to yank me off the ninja. The person finally managed to pull me off of the leaf ninja.

I didn't look at the person, who had pulled me off of the ninja.

I yelled, "let go of me!"

The person who was holding me back from attacking again turned me around I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My legs turned to Jell-O and I would have collapsed if he wasn't holding me. He sat down and placed me on his lap.

"Kakuzu how are you here?" I asked.

"I'll explain later Snow", he said.

I wanted to talk, but I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. When I looked at my tears I saw they were little balls of gold.

"I've never seen you cry gold before", he said as he gently wiped away my tears.

"I guess I cry gold when I'm happy", I said as nuzzled my face into his chest.

"And why are you, so happy?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm happy because you're alive", I said.

I yawned and then whispered, "I'm tired Kakuzu".

I felt Kakuzu pick me up. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his warm chest. I yawned again and then I was asleep.

"It's all right you can sleep I'll carry you back to the hideout", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Changes to Kakuzu's Perspective **

As Snow closed her eyes the forest of diamond blades returned to the earth.

"Itachi you can get up now she's asleep", I said.

Itachi was himself again. He looked some what stunned from what he just went through.

"That was to close for comfort", said Itachi as he slowly got up. He rubbed his neck to make sure there were no cuts on it.

"You can say that again. I was almost squeezed to death I barely had enough time to make a clay clone ", said Deidara.

"She was impressive", said Sasori.

"I told you that she would pass Kakuzu", bragged Konan.

Konan noticed Itachi and yelled, " You bastard, you could have actually killed me with that attack!"

"I had to make sure it looked real Konan", Itachi said coldly.

I went back to the hideout, so I could heal Snow's wounds. They weren't serous considering, but she would be extremely weak for a while that meant she would have to stay in my room.


	14. The Akatsuki View of Snow's Test

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 14: The Akatsuki View of Snow's Test**

**This chapter describes Konan's, Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori perspective of the battle with Snow and the events leading to it. **

**Please leave a review of what you think about this chapter. **

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Pain had called a meeting. What could he possible want? This meeting better important if he made me wake up this early in the morning.

I went into his office I saw that Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori were there. This meeting wasn't about me.

Pain said, "I've called this meeting to discuss Snow's test".

I didn't want to talk about this. Snow hadn't done anything to suggest that she'd betray us. The girl was kind. She didn't judge people and didn't seem to be scared of any of us except for Hidan and Orochimaru. Snow always-showed kindness to me. She possessed a warmth that made us all enjoy her presence. I remembered the first time she showed kindness to me.

**Itachi's Flash back **

_I had just returned from a mission and I felt horrible. I had over used my sharingan and head was killing me. I went to my room and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I heard a light knocking at my door, who could it be? Normally, every one leaves me alone especially after a mission.__I opened the door and was surprised to see Snow. She was caring a tray that had a bowl of rice on it and a kettle of tea. _

_"Why are you here Snow?" I asked._

"_Umm, I saw that you weren't feeling well and you haven't ate anything, so I wanted to bring you something to eat", said Snow as she entered my room and placed the tray on my desk. _

_I felt my legs getting weak Snow saw this and ran over to me and stopped me from falling. __She put my arm around her shoulder and began to slowly walk me to my bed. _

_"Itachi your heavy", said Snow. She seems, so innocent I thought._

_Snow helped me into bed and positioned the pillows, so I could sit up. She poured me some tea and I took a sip it was very sweet. "Snow, how much sugar did you put in this?" I asked. _

_She frowned and asked, "do you not like it?" _

_ I had hurt her feelings and I really did like her tea. "No, I like it Snow", I said. Snow smiled as she heard this. _

"_I didn't put sugar in the tea I put honey in it", Snow said. _

_She went back to my desk and grabbed the bowl of rice and pushed it into my hands. "I'm not hungry Snow", I said as I gave the rice back to her. _

"_You need to eat Itachi I don't care if you're not hungry", said Snow as she pushed the bowl back into my hands. She sat down on the floor next to me and waited for me to eat. I started to eat and realized how hungry I actually was. _

"_Snow, why are you being kind me?" I asked. _

"_Itachi your my friend. And I want to help my friends__", Snow said. _

_I could feel my eyes closing. I could see Snow leaving me room I didn't want her to go. _

_"Snow wait", I said as I tried to get out of my bed.  
_

_She ran over to me and stopped me from getting out of bed. "Don't worry Itachi I'll stay", said as she walked over to my bed. _

_She sat down besides me on the bed I rested my head on her lap she didn't mind. Snow started to hum and run her fingers gently through my hair. The tuned she hummed reminded me of the lullaby my mother use to sing Sasuke when he was young. It felt so safe being comforted by Snow I felt my eyes closing and I drifted into a deep sleep. _

I snapped back to reality and asked, "how exactly are we going to test her?"

Pain answered, "Itachi you, Deidara, and Sasori will disguised as enemy ninjas and attack Kakuzu and Konan while they're with Snow. In battle Kakuzu and Konan will die. If Snow leaves with you and the others she is disloyal".

"Who will we be disguised as?" asked Deidara.

"Itachi you'll be disguised as Kakashi, Deidara you'll go as Kurenain, and Sasori you'll go as Might Guy", said Pain.

"When are we going to test her?" asked Konan.

"Today", said Pain.

Being disguised as Kakashi allowed me to use my sharingan, but I doubted I would need to. We followed Konan, Kakuzu, and Snow as the walked through the wood for a while we made our appearance. Snow looked completely confused at our appearance. Sasori made our introduction and then attacked Kakuzu. Snow looked absolutely terrified. I forced myself to pay attention to the task at hand I couldn't worry about Snow right now.

I went under ground as I prepared to attack Konan. I jumped out of the ground barely missing Konan. Konan looked pissed off. She fell to ground. I knew she'd get me back when the test was over. Snow was frozen with fear and seemed to not know how to respond.

I joined the others in the battle with Kakuzu. The battle didn't take long we all wanted the test to be over.

I heard Snow scream, "No" and run over to Kakuzu.

She was crying uncontrollably, but I managed to hear her whisper, "please come back to me" to Kakuzu.

Sasori asked Snow, "Miss, did they kidnap you? We take you back home".

She didn't respond I couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now. I had to tempt her to betray us.

I said, "There are great bounties on their heads. Dead or alive you'd be set for life if you turned them in".

I looked into her eyes and the only emotions I saw were anger and hatred. I was shocked at how fast she was able to attack and trap Deidara and Sasori. I could tell that the Sasori and Deidara that were caught in Snow's attack were decoys, but it's still impressive. I felt a great amount of charka emitting from Snow. The only thing I could compare it to was Kisame's charka. It increased rapidly when she saw me. This could get bad I had to get Snow under control. I charged at her and managed to dodge all the diamond blades that erupted from the earth as I neared her.

By the time I reached her I saw that I was in forest of diamond blades. I found her leaning against one of the diamond blades. I couldn't take any risks in approaching her. I threw three kunai at her the first one went into her knee, the second one went in between her ribs, and the last one went into her thigh. I approached her and removed the mask, so she could see my sharingan eye. I forced her to look into my eyes, but there was no effect.

"Silly ninja your eyes don't work on me", Snow mocked.

How did my eyes have no affect on her? "How?" I asked

"Look carefully at my eyes", she said.

I saw her irises were diamond, but that didn't explain it.

"Your irises they're diamond, but that doesn't explain it", I said.

"My irises reflect your sharingan, so it has no affect on me", she answered.

She could be a real threat if she was trained right I thought. My train of thought was broken when Snow tackled me down. She was on top of me pushing a kunai to my neck. I grabbed her wrists and started to push back the kunai .

Why was she fighting, so hard even though she knew I was stronger than her?

"Why don't you just give up?" I asked her.

"You took away the person I cared most about", Snow said.

I saw that she was about to burst into tears when she said that. I felt horrible for making her go through this much pain.

"You tried to get me to betray the ones I care about, but you failed. I'd never betray them", Snow said.

Yes, she said the words we needed to hear I just I had to hold her off until Kakuzu came. Kakuzu yanked Snow off me. She looked, so happy to see that Kakuzu was alive.

"Itachi you can get up now she's asleep", said Kakuzu, who carefully holding Snow in his arms. I slowly got up I rubbed my neck to check for any cuts.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

Out of all the people I had to be disguised as it had to be Might Guy. He is a loud irritating leaf shinobi. We are complete opposites in fighting styles I think Pain just did it to get a laugh.

Taijutsu wasn't exactly my strong point. The idea of getting my ass kicked by Kakuzu in taijutsu wasn't thrilling to me. I was relieved that this was just a test.

I never would admit it to the others, but I wanted Snow to stay. She was an interesting young girl she knew we are dangerous people, yet she wasn't afraid of us. She wanted to help us. Snow was even friendly to me and she loved to watch me work on my puppets. Every time Kakuzu was out on missions she would watch me work on my puppets, I didn't mind her being there. I remembered the first time I had to watch her for Kakuzu the second week she lived here.

**Sasori's flash back **

_I owed Kakuzu a favor and I told him I would watch Snow while he was out on a mission. He would only be gone for a few days how much of a hassle could she be? _ _She sat at the end of my bed. I was working on Hiruko and noticed that Snow had gotten closer to my desk. _

_I pulled out a stool and said, "You can watch". She watched me work with interest. Snow had quietly been sitting for a while when I noticed that she was fiddling with something. _

"_Why do you use metal needles they aren't strong?" asked Snow. _

"_What would you have me use instead?" I asked. She lifted her hand to show me a handful of diamond needles. _

"_Can you make me more of these?" I asked. Diamond needles could go through pretty much anything and they wouldn't break I thought. _

"_I already have Sasori", answered Snow as she pointed to the floor. There were hundreds of needles scattered on floor. When did she make all theses? _

"_Are you going to help me pick up all these needle or are you just going to sit there?" I asked. _

"_I can't", said Snow. _

_ I realized that her chair was surrounded by needle. She couldn't get up because of her bare feet. Stepping on the needles didn't bother me. I picked her up and started to walk towards the other side of the room. _

"_Be carful Sasori you might step on one", said Snow as I made my way to the other side of the room. _

_She looked worried why did she care she didn't even know me. "It's alright Snow they don't hurt me", I said. _

_She didn't look convinced though. "Look Snow", I said as pick a needle and poked my thumb with it and took it out to show her that I wasn't bleeding._

"_How?" asked Snow. _

"_I'm puppet Snow pain doesn't bother me. I need you to help me pick all of theses up", I answered. _

"_You will work your way in from outside" I said to her. _

_I saw Snow yawn and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open._

_"You can go to bed Snow", I said._

"_Is it alright if I stay here Sasori? I don't want to be alone." asked Snow. _

"_You can stay", I said. _

_I had no use for my bed, so her sleeping here wasn't a problem. She soon fell asleep. I walked over to her and pulled the covers over her. _

I came out of my flash back. I didn't want to do this, but we had to find out if Snow was loyal or not.I saw Kakuzu, Konan and Snow walking through woods and we made our appearance. Snow looked confused and frightened.

I heard her ask, "who are they?" to Kakuzu and Konan.

I answered, "we are Leaf shinobi filled with the POWER OF YOUTH!"

I struck the Might Guy pose I felt ridiculous. When I looked at Deidara I saw he was barely containing his laughter. They would never let me forget this. Snow looked at me as if I was the strangest thing in the world and I couldn't blame her.

Itachi said, "we are here to capture these two criminals".

I attacked Kakuzu as I passed by Snow I saw how scared she was. I saw Snow was starting to break down as she saw Konan fall to the ground. When she saw Kakuzu fall to the ground she snapped. I heard her scream, "no!"

Snow ran to Kakuzu and sat down besides him. She looked as if the most important thing in the world had been taken away from her. Snow was crying I could see her whispering something, but I couldn't tell what.

I asked her, "miss did they kidnap you? We can take you back to your home". She didn't respond.

Itachi said, "there are great bounties on their heads. Dead or alive you'd be set for life if you turned them in".

I saw her body go rigid with anger as her anger grew the amount of charka coming off her grew. The only thing I could compare it was Kisame's chakra, but Snow's was less controlled. I backed away, but I didn't move fast enough. Snow sent a giant diamond blade through my gut. My part of the test was over for now.

I saw a giant forest of diamond blades erupt from the earth the smallest one was about ten feet tall. I couldn't see what going on inside though. After about ten minutes I saw the diamond forest sink back into the earth. When it was completely gone I saw Kakuzu holding Snow a moving toward the hideout Snow must have gotten hurt.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

We had just gotten out of the meeting with Pain and the others. I had to get ready for the test. Why did I have to go as Kurenain and why was I the only who had to go as a woman, but there was no point in complaining. I didn't even know what Kurenain specialized in. At least I didn't get Might Guy.

I watched Kakuzu, Konan, and Snow walk through the woods. Snow is beautiful especially when she's smiling I thought as I watched walk besides Kakuzu. Snow wasn't only beautiful on the outside, but her personality was gorgeous too. Snow looked happy, but it annoyed me at how close Kakuzu was to Snow.

We made our appearance and Snow looked completely confused. I could barely hold in my laughter when Sasori struck that pose I would never let him forget this. I didn't like watching the pain that was written on Snow's face. It was impressive how quickly she managed to attack Sasori. Her next target was me. I threw small smoke bombs at her they were harmless. A diamond blade came to protect her. I felt two diamond blades wrap about around me, but I manage to make clay clone before she could do any damage to me.

I saw a forest of diamond blades erupt from the earth and then only a few minutes later it returned to the earth. I saw Itachi on ground slowly getting up from the ground. What had happened in there? Did Snow actually manage to injure Itachi the idea of it put a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing", I said. I saw Konan glaring at Itachi I could tell that she was pissed off. As much as I wanted to watch Konan attack Itachi I was more interested Snow. I noticed a red stain on Snow's shirt that was growing quickly.

I saw Kakuzu was holding Snow tightly to his chest. She was asleep, but there was a happy expression on her face. I wished she had that expression when she looked at me. I didn't Kakuzu's appeal he is a cold greedy bastard. I will get her to love me I thought.

I followed Kakuzu as he ran back to the hideout when he noticed I was following he speed up. He stopped and glared at me. I noticed he was holding Snow as if she was a delicate treasure that couldn't be replaced. She truly was a treasure I thought she was one of a kind.

"Why are you following me Deidara?" asked Kakuzu.

"I wanted to see if Snow was okay", I said.

"It's obvious she isn't okay!" yelled Kakuzu.

Snow stirred in his arm her midnight blue eyes slowly open. "Kakuzu my ribs hurt", Snow whimpered as she tried to get into a more comfortable position.

The cut mark in between her ribs was deep and bleeding badly. Kakuzu ripped off my cloak and started to rip into bandages.

"Deidara I need you to put pressure on the cut", Kakuzu said as he lay Snow on ground.

I hate Kakuzu, but he was healer I couldn't heal Snow. I did what he said and and put pressure on her cut soon my hands were covered in her blood. The bleeding was starting to slow down. Kakuzu took the kunia out of Snow's knee then he bandaged it.

"Aren't you going to take out the one in her thigh?" I asked.

"It isn't that serous I can take care of it at the hideout", Kakuzu said.

She had passed out from the pain by then. I hated seeing her in this much pain I remeber the time I realized how important she is to me.

**Deidara's Flashback **

_Snow seemed board and sad. Both Konan and Kakuzu were out on missions. _

_"What wrong Snow?" I asked as I sat down next to her. _

_"You won't like the answer", answered Snow as she move away from me. _

_It looked like she was about to cry she was always like this when Kakuzu left, but she had gotten better. I wanted to take her mind off of him. __I grabbed her and hugged her to my chest. I could feel her heart was racing and saw her face was turning pink. "Snow, how would you like to learn how to sculpt?" I asked._

_Snow smiled and said, "I would love to learn, but I probably won't be that good". _

_She was laughing and smiling the whole time. She was right she was horrible at sculpting. _

_"I told you I wouldn't be good", she said as she threw some clay at me. We had both gotten a good laugh from the ugly little pot she made. Snow had the great talent of being able to laugh at herself. _

_"Well, let try something else. I know you have some kind of artistic Snow we just havent found it yet", I said. __The next thing we tried was drawing, which she had a real talent._

_"I told you that you had artistic talent Snow", I said. _

_We had drawing for hours. Well, I mostly just watched her draw, she was the only woman I have meet that I didn't get bored with. __It was getting late, but Snow was so busy drawing that she didn't care. She would ask me for help every now then. I got up from the table I needed to give her something. _

_"Where are you going Deidara?" asked Snow._

_I looked through my room and I finally found a blank sketchbook. I went back down stairs and saw she was still waiting for me. "Here Snow this is for you", I said as I handed her the sketchbook. _

_A bright smile appeared on her face when I gave it to her. "Thank you Deidara!" said Snow as she hugged me. _

_Everything was going great until the hideout door opened and Kakuzu and Hidan walked in. I watched Snow's face light up with a loving smile when she saw Kakuzu. I felt the emotion of jealousy, which was to new to me. I knew that Kakuzu didn't have the right to have someone as beautiful as Snow by his side. _

I came out of my flash back. He taken out the kunia that was her knee by then Snow had passed out from the pain. Kakuzu started to bandage Snow's knee, but hadn't touched the kunia that was in her thigh.

"What about the one in her thigh?" I asked.

"It isn't that serous I'll take care of at the hideout", said Kakuzu as he picked up Snow. Snow instinctively nuzzled her face into his chest.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I was annoyed at Pain why did he have to test Snow, so soon. I couldn't do anything about it. I knew Snow would pass the test. She was in love even though she wouldn't admit it. I knew that she had snuck out of my room to be with Kakuzu, but she didn't know that. I remembered how pink she turned when I asked how the week went when I wasn't there.

**Konan's Flash back **

_I barged into the room and saw Snow on her bed drawing in her sketchbook. Snow smiled and asked, "how was your mission?" _

"_You don't want to hear about that tell me how last week went when you were alone with Kakuzu?" I asked. _

_She was blushing and was turning pinker by the second. Something happened while I was gone. _"_Nothing happened Konan", said Snow. She was a terrible liar._

"_Well, if your not going to tell me what happened I'll just ask Kakuzu", I said. _

"_No don't go. I'll tell you what happened just promise you won't tell anyone", said Snow. _

_Snow told me how she had snuck out of my to be Kakuzu because he couldn't sleep. _

"_So the whole the time you shared a room with him he slept in the same bed with you?" I asked. _

"_Well, not the whole time it started when Hidan and I had gotten into a fight", said Snow. Maybe she isn't as innocent as I thought. _

"_Did you ever do anything with him?" I asked. _

"_No, we didn't do anything. Sometimes I wished we did though", answered Snow. _

"_Now tell me what happened when I was gone", I said. _

"_Well, Kakuzu came up to the room", said Snow. She paused seeing that I had question. _

"_Why did Kakuzu come up to our room in the first place?" I asked. _

"_He was annoyed that I hadn't come to his room, so he came up here to ask why I didn't come. When I heard him knocking at the door, so opened the door and when he saw me his eyes widened", said Snow. She seemed more comfortable talking._

"_Why was he, so shocked to see you?" I asked. _

"_Well, I was only wearing that short pink bathrobe", said Snow. _

"_Then what happened?" I asked. This story was getting more interesting. _

"_He came into the room and pulled me towards him. Then he told me to close my eyes and I did. When my eyes were closed he kissed me", said Snow. She was smiling brightly and was starting to turn pink again. I wonder if that was her first kiss? _

_I motioned for her to continue. "Then he caressed my check and put his mask back and told me to open my eyes. After I got dressed in the bathroom and when I came out he grabbed my hand lead me to his room. When we were in his room he turned off the lights and kissed me again, but this time he used his tongue it was the best kiss I'd ever had", said Snow. _

My flash back ended when I walked into the kitchen. Kakuzu had taken the place next to Snow. He asked, "Snow would like to go outside with me and Konan".

"Sure", said Snow.

I could tell she was trying to hide her excitement. I also saw she was annoyed that I was coming along with her and Kakuzu. I knew that Snow longed to be alone with him. As we walked through the forest I noticed that Snow stayed close to Kakuzu as if she was afraid she would taken away.

Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara made their appearances I barely contained my laughter when I saw Sasori strike that pose I hope Snow didn't notice. The battle started Sasori attacked Kakuzu. While Itachi and Deidara came after me. I made a storm of paper appear, so Snow would have a hard time seeing what was going on. Itachi's attack caught me off guard he could have fucking hurt with that attack. I would get him back for that.

I didn't see what was going on in Snow's diamond forest. When the diamond blades returned to earth I saw Kakuzu carrying Snow back to hideout and Itachi slowly getting up from the ground.

I marched up to Itachi yelled, "You bastard, you could have actually killed me with that attack!"

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The meeting was over and I saw Snow talking to Tobi. Tobi got out of his seat next Snow when he saw me approaching the table.

I asked, "Snow would like to go outside with me and Konan?"

Snow said, "sure".

I could she was excited even though she was trying to hide it. She hadn't gone outside since the day she came here. When I mentioned Konan was coming I saw that she was disappointed. Maybe when the test is over I'll take her outside again with just me and her I thought. I saw Snow was enjoying being outside. Snow stayed close to me the whole time on the walk.

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara made their appearance. Snow looked confused at the situation. I saw her eyes fill with fear as Sasori attacked me. Sasori's lack of experience in taijutsu made it hard for me to make the battle look realistic. Luckily Snow's attention was focused on Konan's battle and she didn't see how pathetic the battle between Sasori and I was.

Since the battle with Konan was finished all of Snow's attention was now on the battle between the others and I. She saw I was losing she panicked. It looked like she wanted to help me, but she didn't know how. I saw Snow close her eye when she saw that I was losing. I was on the ground now and I had no idea how Snow would react to seeing this.

I heard Snow scream, "no".

I heard her run over to me. I could feel her tears falling onto my face. I heard her whisper, "please come back to me".

I wanted to tell her I was okay, but I couldn't. I heard Sasori ask if she was kidnaped and Snow didn't answer. I felt an extremely powerful charka coming from Snow. Her charka was uncontrolled. I hear her attack Sasori and Deidara. I heard something rising up from the earth I had to open my eye and see what was going on. I saw that I was in a forest of diamond blades.

"Shit!" I yelled as tried to sit up.

What had I hit my head against? When I looked carefully I saw Snow's diamond blades had formed a protective barrier around me. It took me a while to break out of the barrier. I had to find Snow. I navigated my way through the forest and found Snow. She was sitting on top of Itachi's chest pushing a kunai to his neck. Itachi grabbed Snow's wrists and began to over power her.

Itachi asked, "Why don't you just give up?"

Snow said, "You took away the person I cared most about". Did she really care that much about me I thought?

Snow spoke again, "you tried to get me to betray the ones I care about, but you failed. I would never betray them". Snow had said the words we needed to hear now I just needed to pry her off Itachi.

"Snow stop!" I yelled.

"Stop playing tricks on me!" yelled Snow when she heard my voice.

I approached, but Snow must not of heard me. I wrapped my arms around her and began to pull her off of Itachi. I finally managed to pry her off of Itachi. Snow yelled, "let of me!"

I held her tightly preventing her from attacking again. I turned her around, so she could see me. There was a look of pure disbelief in her eyes when she saw me. I felt her legs go weak and I held her tighter to me, so she wouldn't fall. I sat down and pulled her on to my lap. I saw the kunai in her thigh and knee. The one in her knee worried me. She was bleeding from the side of chest. She didn't seem to notice her injuries.

"Kakuzu how are you here?" asked Snow.

"I'll explain later Snow", I said as I pulled her closer to me.

Snow started to cry, but this time her tears were tiny balls of gold. "I've never seen you cry gold before", I said as I gently wiped away her tears.

"I guess I cry gold when I'm happy", said Snow as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"And why are you, so happy?" I asked.

"I'm happy because you're alive" said Snow. Why did she care, so much about me I thought?

I could tell that she was getting tired. I heard her whisper, "I'm tired Kakuzu".

"It's all right you can sleep I'll carry you back to the hideout", I said to Snow as she fell asleep.

As Snow's eyes closed the forest of diamond blades returned to the earth. I noticed that Itachi was still lying in the ground. "Itachi you can get up now she's asleep", I said.

Itachi was himself again. "That was too close for comfort", said Itachi as he slowly got up.

"You can say that again. I barely had time to make a clay clone", said Deidara.

"She was impressive", said Sasori.

"I told you she would pass Kakuzu", bragged Konan.

Konan noticed Itachi and yelled, "You bastard, you could have actually killed me with that attack!"

"I had to make sure it looked real Konan", Itachi said coldly.

I headed to the hideout, so I could heal Snow's wounds. They weren't that serous considering, but she would be extremely weak for a while, which meant she\ would have to stay in my room I thought.

I saw that Deidara was following me what could he want? I sped up, but he kept following me. I stopped and glared at him I didn't want him near Snow. "Why are you following me Deidara?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay", said Deidara.

He was an idiot if he couldn't tell that Snow wasn't okay. "It's obvious that she isnt okay!" I yelled.

I felt Snow stir in my arms her midnight blue eyes slowly opened she tried to get more comfortable in my arms, but had no success. "Kakuzu my ribs hurt", Snow whimpered she was losing a lot blood.

Itachi must have hit something I wouldn't know what until I got her back to the hideout, but I had to get the bleeding under control. Deidara might be some use to me after all I thought as I ripped off his cloak. I started to rip Deidara's cloak into bandages. I told Deidara to put pressure on the cut in between in her ribs. I work on her other injuries. I wanted to get her healed as quickly as possible.


	15. Waiting for Snow to Awake

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 15: Waiting for Snow to Awake **

**This chapter is in the perspectives of most of the Akatuki as they wait for Snow to recover from her test. **

**If you think I add more of the Akatuki's members perspectives in this chapter please leave a review. **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I made it back to the hideout and took Snow to the infirmary that we set up. None us wanted to wake up in Orochimaru's lab if we were injured. I examined her knee it would take awhile to get it back to full strength, but otherwise it wasn't that bad. I cleaned her knee and wrapped in bandages. Next was her thigh before I had a chance to examine it I heard someone enter the infirmary.

I turned around and was surprised to see Konan I was expecting it to be Orochimaru. "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Konan as she approached the table.

"You can guard the door", I said. Konan nodded and stepped toward the door.

I took off Snow's pants, so I could get a better look at the gash on her thigh. The cut was deep, but it was the least serous of her injuries. I sewed it up and moved onto the cut that was in between her ribs. It was still bleeding the kunai had hit her liver. I focused my chakra into her and the cut started to heal. I carefully picked her up and placed her in one of the beds.

Konan walked away from the door and came to Snow's bed. "When do you think she'll wake up?" she asked.

"I don't know. She used up, so much chakra it's hard to tell", I answered. Her injuries were my fault. I should have never let the fight go, so far.

"Kakuzu this isn't you fault", said Konan as she pulled a chair to Snow's bed.

It had been two days since Snow's test and she still hadn't woken up. We had decided that everyone would have a turn watching Snow until she woke up execpt for Orochimaru.

"You don't have to stay here Konan. I'll watch her", I said as sat down in a chair besides Snow's bed. I wanted to be alone with Snow I wanted to hold her in my arms and make her feel safe, but I couldn't do that with Konan there.

"I'm staying here. She's one of my closest friends. I'm staying by her side as long as I can. So, you and me are going to be spending a lot of time together. I know you won't leave her side unless you're forced to", said Konan.

"Why do you care about her you've only known her for about two month?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question Kakuzu. What is she to you?" asked Konan.

I couldn't come up with an answer what is Snow to me? I know she's important to me. The emotions Snow makes me feel were new to me. I had only felt those emotions for money. I didn't want to admit how I feel about Snow. Me having those feelings towards her gave me a weakness.

"I know what Snow is to me, Kakuzu and that's more than you can say. Do you even really care about Snow or are you just using her for gift. Maybe you only want to be with her so you can get in her pants", said Konan.

"If I didn't care about her I would have left her on the floor to die", I said.

I could feel my body shaking with anger. In only a few sentences Konan had managed to get me to a level of anger I've never felt before. I grabbed the chair I was sitting and threw it at Konan she dodged it. The chair went crashing through the doors of the infirmary nearly hitting Pain.

"What the hell is going in here?", asked Pain

Konan ran over to Pain. No matter how angry I was I knew I couldn't attack Pain or Konan without putting myself at risk or putting Snow at risk. Konan left the infirmary for a few hours probably giving me some time to cool down. I heard someone walk into the infirmary it was Konan.

"Your eithier brave or stupid for coming back in here", I said as I glared up at her.

Konan was smiling why was she smiling I thought? She took a seat at the other side of Snow's bed. "What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I'm smiling because you getting that angry at me proves how much you care about her. You would have killed me if Pain and I weren't friend and partners", Konan said.

Konan didn't leave the infirmary which annoyed me. Konan was right I would have killed if she wasn't close to Pain. Konan stretched and got out of her chair and said, "I'm going to get something to eat. Tell me if she wakes up".

I nodded my head, but we both knew I wouldn't tell her if Snow woke up. It was 12:00 am and Konan hadn't returned. I took this time to be closer to Snow. I stood up and walked to Snow and caressed her face, but she didn't respond. I missed the way she blushed every time I touched her. I took off my mask and kissed her soft sweet lips. Only a few minutes later Snow was shivering and there was a scared expression on her face. She was probably having a nightmare.

"It's alright Snow", said I as I held her hand.

Snow calmed down at my touch. I let go of her hand and worried expression appeared on her face.

"Kakuzu", Snow softly whispered in her sleep.

I knew she wasn't awake she was only talking in her sleep, but it was nice hearing her voice. I laid down besides her and wrapped my arm around her and she calmed down. It was morning and it was someone else's turn to watch Snow. I heard someone come into the infirmary and quickly got off Snow's bed. It was Hidan.

"Why are you here Hidan?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to watch Little Bitch. I don't want be here, but Konan threaten to kick my ass if I didn't come up here. I don't feel like dealing with a bitchy Konan right now", said Hidan. He sat down on chair at the far end of Snow's bed and started to polish the blades of his scythe.

Hidan noticed I hadn't left he asked, "Don't you have a mission to go on?"

He was right I had to leave. I glared at him and then left the room. The mission was easy I didn't need help with it. I just had to kill a rich noble man then I could return. I wished Konan was watching Snow instead of Hidan, but Konan had a mission too.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective**

I love pushing Kakuzu's buttons. I was enjoying one of the rare moments when I was right and Kakuzu was wrong. He hated it when I was right. I would mock Kakuzu about everything except for Snow. The last time I made fun of Snow he cut my head off and didn't reattach my head until Snow begged him to. If you wanted to see Kakuzu truly angry either mess with his money or Snow I thought.

"Why does he care about you, so much? I know part of it is that talent of yours, but what else?" I asked Snow.

I was getting bored and I was stuck babysitting her the whole day. Things had become extremely dull without Snow.

I looked to make sure no was around and said, "When are you going to wake up Snow? I hate admitting this, but I actually miss you annoying me".

Snow gave me someone to argue with besides Kakuzu. She could be extremely stubborn at times and wasn't afraid of getting me angry any more. Unlike Kakuzu Snow didn't mock my religion. When we weren't arguing she was patient enough to listen to my drawn out speeches. Normally, I enjoy being with Snow because she made boring day interesting. I realized how boring it was when Snow wasn't around to annoy me or talk to me. Well, I mostly did the talking while Snow just listened and occasionally asked questions in an attempt to show her interest. I remembered the first time Snow turned a boring day into an interesting one.

**Hidan's Flashback **

_I was stuck at the hideout alone with Snow while Kakuzu was on one of his pointless bounty hunts. I had already done my rituals and now I was bored out of my mind. I went into the main room and saw Snow drawing in her sketchbook. Scaring her would be fun I thought. __I snuck up behind her scared her. The expression on her face was priceless I couldn't stop laughing. I finally stopped laughing I saw Snow had somehow climbed onto the ceiling fan._

"_How the hell did you get up there?" I asked her. _

"_I don't know", said Snow as she clung tightly to chain that connect the fan to the ceiling. _

"_Come down already. Kakuzu will throw a fit if he sees you up there", I said. _

"_Umm, I'm stuck", said Snow. _

"_If you found a way up there you can find a way down", I said. _

"_If I get hurt coming down Kakuzu will kick your ass", said Snow with a grin. She was right and I hated that she was right. _

"_Little Bitch you're a pain in my ass you know that right", I said. She hated it when I called her Little Bitch. Snow response was flipping me off. _

"_Let go and I will catch you, Little Bitch", I said. _

"_Why should I trust you?" Snow asked. _

"_I don't care if you don't trust me get your ass down here", I said. _

_I had to get her down before Kakuzu came back, which could any moment now. __The ceiling fan started to creak under Snow's weight. I opened my arms to catch her. When I caught her I lost my balance and we both fell back on the floor. She was sitting on my chest. _

_"Thank you for cushioning my fall, Hidan", said Snow._

"_Little Bitch get off of me!" I yelled as I tried to push her off. _

_She glared at me and said, "I'm not getting off of you until you call me by name and apologize for hitting me with that stupid scythe". _

_I tried to push her off again, but when I diamond blades dug into my legs and arms pinning me to the floor. This is pathetic I am an S rank missing ninja and I had just been pinned down and trapped by a five one girl with no fighting experience. _

"_You fucking bitch unpin me from the floor right now!" I yelled as she walked back to the table and started to drawl. _

_I kept on yelling at her to unpin me, but she just ignored me. "If you want to be unpinned from the floor the only things you have to do is apologize and call me by name. Is that really, so hard Hidan?" asked Snow._

_I cursed and yelled more, but she just ignored me. Snow had gotten bored of drawing and started to throw penny-sized diamonds at my face. _

"_Stop that Little Bitch", I yelled. _

"_No", said Snow as she threw another diamond at my, which hit me in the eye. She giggled at my pain I would get her back for this. _

"_Get me off the fucking floor right now LITTLE BITCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wasn't expecting my day to turn out like this._

"_If you hadn't gotten yourself into this situation we'd both be board out of our minds", said Snow as she continued to throw diamonds at my face. _

_She was right again, which made me even angrier. What would I be doing if this didn't happen? __I heard the door of the hideout open and I saw Snow's face light up with a bright smile Kakuzu must be back I thought._

"_Where's Hidan?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_He's stuck on the floor", said Snow as she led Kakuzu to where I was. _

_ Kakuzu laughed when he saw me. "Will you get the bitch to unpin me from the floor?" I asked. _

_Before Kakuzu could give me an answer Snow said, "I'm not unpinning you from the floor until you apologize and start calling me by my name". _

"_You got yourself into this problem you can get yourself out of it Hidan. Snow's terms seem reasonable", said Kakuzu. _

_It was 11:00 PM and I was still stuck to the floor and Snow was still waiting for me to give up. I was tired of being pinned to the floor and I didn't want any more people seeing like this. _

_"Snow, I'm sorry that I stabbed you", I said. _

"_You called me by name!" Snow said happily. Even in the darkness I could still see Snow's bright smile. _

_The diamond blades returned to the earth. I rubbed my wrists trying to relive the pain. __Snow noticed this and darted off to get something. When she came back a few seconds. How could she move that fast I thought? I felt someone tugging gently on my hand and I saw Snow's small gently hands pulling on my hand. I was too tired to start another argument with her. She soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol cleaned my cuts. Then she dug a needle into my skin and stitched up my cuts._

"_That hurts Litte", I said. That was a close one I thought. _

_"Hidan shouldn't a strong ninja like be able to handle a little pain?" Snow asked. I didn't dignify that question with an answer. _

_Snow cleaned the rest of my cuts and bandaged them. _

"_Where did you learn how do this?" I asked. _

"_I had to learn how to stich myself up, when my master hurt me. Nobody else would heal me if I didn't", said Snow. _

_She cleaned up the supplies. "I'm sorry Hidan", said Snow._

_It was morning. Kakuzu said, "Come on Hidan I have to stich you up before we go on the mission". He peel off my bandages and examined the cuts that Snow had stitched up. _

_"Careful!" I yelled as Hidan continued to slowly peel off my bandages. _

"_Who healed you?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Snow. Did she do that bad of a job?" I asked. _

"_No, the stitching is perfect", said Kakuzu. I looked at the stitching they were perfectly lined up. _

My flash back ended when heard Snow whimpering in pain. I had no idea how to help her.

"I don't know how to help you Little Bitch", I said as I came closer to her. On the monitor I saw Snow's heart rate going up.

"Don't you dare die on me Little Bitch!" I yelled.

If Snow died while I was watching her Kakuzu would discover a way to kill me. I hadn't noticed I had grabbed her hand. Her heart rate returned to a normal. I tried to pry my hand out of her grip, but her grip tightened when I did. It felt like she was going to break my hand. How could she have this much strength left when she was so weak I thought?

"Alright alright I'll hold your hand Little Bitch", I said. Snow's grip on my hand loosened. Her hand was soft and warm. I remembered how carefully she had stitched me up her hands were so gentle. Maybe her warmth was what Kakuzu found, so interesting I thought. Snow didn't do much during the night, but she hadn't let go of my hand.

"Come on Hidan wake up already", said a nagging voice I ignored it. The voice continued to nag me. I finally opened my eyes and saw Konan.

"Why are you holding her hand Hidan?" asked Konan.

"She gets nervous and her heart rate goes up when I don't hold her hand", I said. I let go of Snow's hand and Konan took my seat near Snow's bed.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I took Hidan's seat near Snow's bed. Snow looked, so defenseless. It surprised me how gentle Hidan was with her. I wanted my best friend back things seemed, so dull without her.

"Come on Snow you need to wake up. We all miss you especially Kakuzu", I said. I saw her fingers move as if they were searching for Kakuzu. Even though she was passed out she still missed him I thought.

"Sorry, Snow he's not here right now, but he should be back soon", I said.

Snow didn't know just how much Kakuzu cared about her. Only a few nights ago I saw an emotion on Kakuzu's face that I'd ever seen before.

**Konan's flashback **

_I decided I would give Kakuzu some time alone with Snow. I got up from my chair and stretched. "I'm going to get something to eat. Tell me if she wakes up_", I said as I started to walk to the doors.

_He_ _nodded his head, but I knew he wouldn't tell if Snow had woken up. __I'd been in that chair for hours and I was stiff. I got something to eat then went to room I'm only going to take a short nap then I'll go back I thought. When I woke up it was 11:59 PM._

_I ran back to the infirmary. I quietly opened the door, so I wouldn't wake up Kakuzu if he was asleep. I looked into the room and saw Kakuzu standing up and moving closer to Snow. I shouldn't be here this is a private moment, but couldn't help myself I had to watch. He gently caressed her face and then he took off his mask and kissed Snow softly on the lip. His face lingered above her's as if he waiting for her to wake up from his kiss. I caught a glance of his eyes and saw they were filled with care, worry, and maybe even love. I wish someone looked at me like that I thought. _

_I saw Snow was having a nightmare and so did Kakuzu. He took Snow's hand and said, "It's alright Snow". Only a few minutes later Snow started to shiver. I noticed that Kakuzu had gotten up again and was now laying down besides Snow and holding her closely to him. _

My flash back had ended the night was uneventful and Snow had shown no signs of waking up.

I heard movement coming from Snow's bed, which woke me up it was early in the morning. She looked scared. "What's wrong Snow?" I asked.

I held her hand to try to calm her down. I heard someone come in, but I was to busy trying to calm down Snow to see who it was.

"Too bad she still hasn't woken up yet", said a cold voice belonging to Orochimaru.

I saw Snow's heart rate go up, as Orochimaru approached her. Orochimaru touched Snow and her skin turned to diamond. I saw diamond blade emerging from the ground, but they returned to the ground a few seconds later.

"Orochimaru get out of here your scaring her!" I yelled.

"There won't always be someone watching her, Konan", said Orochimaru as he left. I couldn't let him get close Snow. He was right I wouldn't always be able to watch her.

"Konan why do you look, so nervous?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Itachi.

"I'm worried Orochimaru might hurt Snow when one of us isn't around", I said.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

"You look tired Konan you should get some sleep", I said. She slowly got out of her chair and went to her room.

Konan was right to be worried about Orochimaru hurting Snow. I understood why Orochimaru found Snow, so appealing. Her kekkei genkia is remarkable to say the least. Snow's charka levels are amazing and with proper training she could become a great ninja. I knew Snow was incapable of doing anything truly evil that went too much against her nature. Her kindness and gentle heart didn't fit in Akatsuki. I knew she wouldn't leave us. She had told me that we were the closing thing she'd ever had to a family.

When I looked at Snow now it's hard to believe she could be a deadly force. The look in her eyes was cold when she attacked me during her test. Her eyes are normally warm and loving towards all of us. I didn't want to see those cold glaring at me like that again. She would have killed me if Kakuzu didn't pry her off of me. I wonder if she would get that angry if I got hurt.

I felt horrible for hurting Snow. I sat down in a chair besides her bed. "I'm sorry Snow I didn't mean to hurt you", I said to her.

I hope when she woke up she'd forgive me. She is important to me. Her kindness, gentle nature, patience, and spirit had made all of us enjoy her presence. After spending two months with us she became important to all of us even though some of us wouldn't admit it. Some of us even loved Snow I thought and I was one of them.

"Snow please give me some sign you're going to wake up", I said as I took her hand.

I felt her lightly squeeze my hand that gave me some hope that she'd wake up. I knew she cared about me, but in what way. I kept holding her hand through the night. Her hand was so soft. I had to try something before every one woke up. I came towards Snow and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, but it didn't feel right kissing her. It felt wrong. I still loved her, but like a little sister that I would always protect. This would give me a second chance of being and older brother again. Even if she grew to hate me after I would still love her and would protect her with my life. I would not let Orochimaru get her. I couldn't fall asleep I kept on hoping there was some chance that she would wake up.

I woke up and saw that it was eight in the morning and my turn watching Snow was over. It was Deidara's turn to watch Snow I didn't trust him with her.

"Hm, your turn watching her is finished Itachi", said Deidara. I slowly got up and left.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

Even in her sleep she managed to look beautiful. She looked so fragile her snow-white skin reminded me of porcelain doll. Her deadly power just made her more attractive to me.

"Hmm, I can imagine a night with Itachi wasn't that pleasant", I said to her.

Snow's hair was in her face I tucked her hair behind her ear I hated it when she hid her face. Snow didn't have much self-confidence. She didn't think that she was attractive.

"I don't get it Snow how do you not see that you're beautiful", I said.

I didn't know why I brought her sketchbook with me it not like she could use it. I put her sketchbook at the end of her bed. I started to fiddle with piece clay it was hard for me to stay still for long amounts of time. I was curious to see what she had sketched she only shown me a few of her sketches.

Should I look at it? It's not like she'll know if I did. I opened it I flipped through the drawings I had already seen. There were drawings of all us except for Orochimaru. I was annoyed at how many times she had drawn Kakuzu. She had put extreme amount of detail and care into the drawings of Kakuzu.

I didn't get why she was attracted to him. "Why is it that such a sweet girl like you attracted to Kakuzu. He's a cold hearted bastard?" I asked her. She didn't give me an answer.

I would get her to love me I thought. "You will love me one day Snow. I won't let such a beautiful piece art work slip through my fingers without a fight", I said.

I started to draw. Drawing wasn't my favorite medium to work with, but sketching Snow made it interesting. I remembered the first time drew Snow.

**Deidara's Flashback **

_Snow was getting better and better at drawing. Drawing gave me an excuse to spend time with Snow. Whenever I was with Snow Kakuzu kept a close eye on me. But today Kakuzu was on a mission. _

"M_mm, what you drawing Snow?" I asked. _

"_I'm drawing flowers", said Snow. I leaned over her shoulder and saw her face turn pink. I love seeing her face turn that beautiful shade of pink. _

"_What kind of flowers?" I asked. _

_I wasn't really paying attention to her drawing I was looking at her. She smelled lightly of pine needles. _

"_I don't know", said Snow. _

I glanced down at her drawing and said, "t_here tiger lilies"._

"_Why don't you try drawing a person?" I asked. _

"_Who should I draw?" Snow asked. _

"_How about you draw me and I'll draw you", said. _

"_That no fair Deidara your a better drawer than I am", said Snow. _

"_Just try your best", I said. _

"_Okay", said Snow with a bright smile. _

"_Alright show me", I said after a hour had passed. _

"_No, it's not finished yet", Snow protested. But she still handed me her sketch book. The drawing wasn't bad. _

"_Now, show me your drawing Deidara", said Snow. I gave her my sketch book._

"_You made me too pretty Deidara", said Snow and she gave me back my sketch book. _

"_I drew you just the way you are beautiful", I said as pushed her bangs away from her face. She was blushing. _

"_You think I'm beautiful", Snow said. _

"_Yes, I do", I said. _

My flash back ended when I heard Snow moving in her bed could she be waking up I thought. I looked at the clock it was 11:30 PM. She was just moving in her sleep she seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Snow it's okay", I said as I held her hand in mine. I got into bed with her and pulled her close to me, so her head was resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through her silky white hair.

She nuzzled her face into my chest and said, "Kakuzu".

She thought I was Kakuzu. "No, it's Deidara", I whispered.

I took this chance to steal a kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet. I felt my eyes closing. I woke up it was seven in the morning. I stretched and yawned that was one of the best sleeps I'd ever had. I wasn't in a rush to leave Snow's bed. Kakuzu and Konan weren't here, so I could take my time.

"Well, someone looks confortable", said a cold voice.

I looked up I saw Orochimaru with a grin on his face. That grin couldn't mean anything good I thought. I got out of Snow's bed. I stepped in front of Orochimaru's path to Snow's bed. There was no way I could beat Orochimaru in battle. Even though I knew this I still willing to put my life on the line to protect Snow I must being going crazy I thought.

My train of thought was broken when I heard Orochimaru say, "You looked even more comfortable when you were kissing her last night."

When could he have possible snuck in to the room I thought? I didn't like it when some else had the upper hand.

"I wonder how Kakuzu would react if I told him what you were doing last night. You know that he's coming back today", said Orochimaru.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I asked.

"It's simply really all I want is vial of Snow's blood. Then my lips are sealed", he said.

"Yeah alright just do it quickly", I said.

He put a syringe in Snow's arm. Then he connected the vial to the syringe and waited for the vial to fill. He left the room.

"I'm sorry Snow", I said.

Since it was Tobi's turn to watch Snow I decided I would stay. At three a clock I saw the door of the infirmary open and Kakuzu stepped in. He glared at both Tobi and I, which meant it, was time for me to leave. Tobi followed my lead and left too.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

My mission had taken longer than I expected. It wasn't that the mission was hard it was. It was just farther away than I thought it would be.

I took my seat besides Snow's bed. It felt like no time had passed, but it was already 10:30 PM. I got into bed with Snow and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She was so warm and soft. I felt my eyes closing I hadn't gotten any sleep on mission.

I felt someone poking my face, but ignored it. I was too tired to deal with this right now. The poking stopped for a moment and then continued.

"Stop that", I said.

"Come on Kakuzu wake up already", said sweet voice.

My eyes opened to see Snow sitting up in bed looking at me with her midnight blue eyes.

"Your awake", I said.

I held her face in my hands. Examined her every movement to make this was real. I kissed her and she did not resist. I felt her tongue enter my mouth. My tongue entangled with her tongue. Snow's arms wrapped around my neck deepening the kiss. I pulled away from her ending our kiss. She looked, so disappointed when I stopped. I sat up so could get a better position. Instead of kissing her lips I kissed her shoulder working my way up her neck trying to find her soft spot. I heard her let out moan when I started to kiss her just above her collar bone. I could see her biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. I wanted to hear her pleasure I lightly bit and sucked on her soft spot. She couldn't hold back her pleasure anymore she let out the moan I had been waiting to hear.

I gently pushed her down on the bed. I put my lips back on her. She wrapped her arms around my neck again, which deepened our kiss. My hands wondered to her hips, but she pushed my hand upward for me to explore her chest. My hands wonder upward, but instantly stopped when heard Snow let out a painful gasp. Snow was holding her side. I moved her hand and pulled up her shirt and saw a large purple bruise where the kunia had hit her. I let out a disappointed sigh she was too weak to go any further than.

"As much as I would like to continue Snow, your too weak right now", said I said.

I laid down besides her and pulled her towards me. Snow rested her head on my chest. She nuzzled her face into my chest.

"Kakuzu how long have I been sleeping?" asked Snow.

"You've been passed out for a week", I said.

I saw nervous look on her face "Where's Konan is she okay?" asked Snow.

"Yes, Snow Konan is okay. I explained what happened in the morning", I said.

Snow wrapped her arms around my neck and she started crying. Did I do something to hurt her?

"What's wrong Snow?" I asked as I gently rubbed her back.

"I missed you", said Snow.

"It's alright Snow. I'm here now", I said.

I put my mask back on. She still hadn't seen me without my mask the darkness in the room had kept my face hidden. I felt Snow moving closer to me and then she kissed me lightly on the lips through my mask.

"What was that for?", I asked.

"Nothing I just missed you", said Snow. She put her head back on my chest and cuddled up against me.


	16. Voices in the Dark

**Kakuzu's Treasure **

**Chapter 16: Voices in a Dream **

**This chapter is in Snow's Perspective when she's the infirmary. **

* * *

I woke up and could only see darkness. I couldn't move any part of my body including my eyelids that explains the darkness I thought. I could only hear, smell, and feel. I heard two people moving around in the room I was in. The people started to talk. I didn't like ease dropping, but I didn't have a choice, since I was unable to move.

"You don't have to stay here Konan. I'll watch her", said a deep somewhat raspy voice. It took me a few seconds to recognize the voice it was Kakuzu. He was talking to Konan meant she was okay I thought.

"I'm staying here. She's one of my closest friends. I'm staying by her side as long as I can. So, you and me are going to be spending a lot of time together. I know you won't leave her side unless you're forced to", said Konan.

"Why do you care about her you've only known her for about two month?" asked Kakuzu.

"I could ask you the same question Kakuzu. What is she to you?" asked Konan. There was silence for a while. I have wondered what I was to Kakuzu was I his friend or something else to him. I hope I am important to him. Konan broke the silence.

"I know what Snow is to me, Kakuzu and that's more than you can say. Do you even really care about Snow or are you just using her for her gift? Maybe you only want to be with her, so you can get in her pants" said Konan.

How could Konan say such cruel things I thought? Kakuzu wouldn't use me for gift or my body at least I hope. I don't think I could handle it if he was just using me. I would probably break down completely. I wanted to hear Kakuzu's answer I wanted to know if he cared about me.

Kakuzu finally gave his answer, "If I didn't care about her I would have left her to die on the floor". I could hear the anger in his voice. A few seconds later I heard something crash through something wooden.

Someone asked, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Two people left the room. I hoped Kakuzu didn't leave. It was quiet for a while and found myself falling asleep. I woke up I had no idea how much time had passed. I heard someone walking in.

"Your either brave or stupid for coming back in here", Kakuzu. Kakuzu was still there with me.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kakuzu. Why, would Konan be smiling I thought. She should be terrified after making Kakuzu angry.

Konan answered, "I'm smiling because you getting that angry at me proves how much you care about her. You would have killed me if Pain and I weren't friend and partners".

Would Kakuzu really kill Konan just for making him angry? Did I mean, so much to him that he was willing to kill for me? I wanted to be alone with Kakuzu. I dozed off and woke up when I heard someone leaving the room.

I felt someone gently caressing my face I knew it was Kakuzu. I wanted to tell him I was okay, but I couldn't talk. I felt his warm lips on mine I wanted to kiss him back, but I wasn't able to. I wanted to feel his touch to reassure myself that he was still with me. I started to feel cold I was scared the last time I shivered liked this was after my battle with Hidan.

I felt Kakuzu holding my hand delicately in his strong hand. He let go of my hand. No I thought. The only way I could tell he was there was by him holding my hand and said, "It's alright Snow".

I must have thought I was having a nightmare. I forced myself to speak , "Kakuzu".

My voice was weak I wasn't sure if he could hear me. I was nervous I didn't want to left alone. I felt someone get into my bed and pull me towards them, so I face was on their chest. I could tell it was Kakuzu was by his scent. It must have been morning because I felt Kakuzu get out of the bed and I heard someone come into the room.

"Why, are you here Hidan?" asked Kakuzu.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to watch Little Bitch. I don't want to be here, but Konan threatened to kick my ass if I didn't come up here. I don't feel like dealing with a bitchy Konan right now", said Hidan.

"Don't you have a mission to go on?" asked Hidan. No, I didn't want Kakuzu to leave, but I couldn't do anything about.

"Why does he care about you, so much? I know part is that gift of yours, but what else?" asked Hidan.

Why is he asking me question its not like I can answer. But he did have a good point why did Kakuzu care about me? I would ask him that question later when I woke up.

"When are you going to wake up Snow? I hate admitting this, but actually miss you annoying me", said Hidan.

Hidan actually missed me. He also called me by name, so I must be of some importance to him. This wasn't the first time I had been left alone with Hidan and it isn't actually that bad being around him I thought. I remembered the first time I was alone with Hidan.

**Snow's Flashback **

_Kakuzu was out on another bounty hunt again I didn't get why he liked it, so much. I wished he would take me with him, so I could figure out why he liked it, so much. Hidan hadn't made an appearance yet I bet he was doing another one his rituals again. I better not disturb Hidan he'll get angry if I do. _

_I was getting bored of drawing. Someone snuck up behind and pushed from behind. I climbed up onto the table and then got on the ceiling fan. When I looked down from the fan I saw Hidan laughing his ass off. _

_When he finally stopped laughing he asked, "How the hell did you get up there?"_

"_I don't know", I said. _

_I tighten my grip on the chain that connected fan to the ceiling when I saw how high up I was. _"_Come down already. Kakuzu will throw a fit if he sees you up there", said Hidan._

_I knew Kakuzu would throw a fit if saw me up here, but he wouldn't be angry with me he would be angry with Hidan. I realized I had no idea how to get down. "Umm, I'm stuck", I said. _

"_If you found a way up there you can find a way down", said Hidan. _

_Why was he being such an ass I thought? Well, guess it would be weird if Hidan didn't act like an ass. _

"_If I get hurt coming down Kakuzu will kick your ass", I said I felt a grin pull at corners of my mouth when I saw the look on Hidan's face. _

"_Little Bitch you're a pain in my ass you know that right", said Hidan. _

_I hated it when he called me that I have a name now and I wanted to be called by it. My response to him calling me Little Bitch was flipping him off. Every time he called me Little Bitch it reminded me of my master. I wasn't sure which one was more of an ass Hidan or my master. _

"_Let go and I will catch you, Little Bitch", said Hidan._

_He's joking right why would I trust him. "Why, should I trust you?" I asked. _

"_I don't care if you don't trust me get you ass down here", said Hidan. _

_I heard the fan start to creak under my weight. I forced myself to let go. Hidan actually caught me, but he lost his balance and we both fell to the floor. Hidan made a great cushion I thought. _

"_Thanks for cushioning my fall, Hidan", I said. I was sitting on top of his chest. _

_He yelled, "Little Bitch get off of me". _

_I glared at him and said, " I'm not getting off of you until call me by my name and apologize for hitting me with that stupid scythe". _

_He tried to push me off of him, but when he did diamond blades dug into his legs and arms pinning him to the floor. _

"_You fucking bitch unpin me from the floor right now!" Hidan yelled as I walked back to the table and started to draw again. It didn't take me long to get bored of drawing. I started to throw penny-sized diamonds at Hidan's face. Hidan kept on yelling at me to unpin him from the floor. _

"_Stop that Little Bitch", Hidan yelled. _

"_No" I said. I threw another penny-sized diamond at his face, which hit him in the eye. _

"_Get me off the fucking floor right now Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan at the top of his lungs, but I just ignored him. _

"_If you hadn't gotten yourself into this situation we'd both be bored out of our minds", I said as I threw another diamond at his face. _

_I heard the door of the hideout opening I turned around and saw Kakuzu. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I was so happy to see him. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. _

"_Where's Hidan?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_He's stuck to the floor", I said. I grabbed Kakuzu's hand and lead him to where Hidan was. Kakuzu laughed when he saw Hidan stuck to the floor. I love hearing Kakuzu laugh I wish he laughed more often though. _

"_Will, you get the bitch to unpin from the floor", asked Hidan. _

_Before Kakuzu had a chance to give Hidan an answer I said, "I'm not unpinning you from the floor until apologize and start calling me by my name". _

"_You got yourself into this problem you can get yourself out of it Hidan. Snow's terms seem reasonable", said Kakuzu. __It was 11:00 PM and I was still waiting for Hidan to give up he was so stubborn._

_"Snow, I'm sorry that I stabbed you", Hidan said. I can't believe he gave up it's a miracle I thought. _

"_You called me by name!" I said. _

_My diamond blades returned to the earth. I saw Hidan rubbing his wrists trying to relive the pain. I darted off to get supplies to heal his cuts. I know Hidan is immortal, but I just couldn't leave him hurt. When I returned to main room Hidan was still there. _

_I felt bad for hurting him. I gently grabbed one his hands and pulled it towards me. He was too tired argue with me. I soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and cleaned his cuts. Some of the cuts were deep and would I have to be stitched up. I dug a needle into his skin and started to close his cuts._

"_That hurts Litte", Hidan said. I glared at him and he seemed to get the message to shut up. He was in no position to talk right now._

_"Hidan, shouldn't a strong ninja like you be able to handle a little pain?" I asked. He didn't answer. I cleaned the rest of Hidan's cuts and bandaged them._

"_Where did you learn how do this?" he asked._

"_I had to learn how to stich myself up, when my master hurt me. Nobody else would heal me if I didn't", I said._

My flash back ended when I felt a pain jolt through my ribs I didn't know what was causing the pain. I heard myself whimpering and started to panic.

"I don't know how to help you Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Don't you dare die on me Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan. I felt him grab my hand with his hand. Hidan's touch was caring and gently, which surprised me. I didn't think it was possible for Hidan to be gentle until now. I calmed when he held my hand. He tried to pull his hand away from mine I tightened my grip.

"Alright alright I'll hold your hand Little Bitch", Hidan said. I loosened my grip on his hand.

When I woke up everything was still dark. I still couldn't open my eyes. I heard someone leaving the room and another person walking towards the chair near my bed. I heard someone talking.

"Come on Snow you need to wake up. We all miss you especially Kakuzu", said a sweet voice that I recognized as Konan. When she mentioned Kakuzu my fingers moved the little they could to try and find him. Even though Konan was my best friend I still missed Kakuzu.

"Sorry, Snow he's not here right now, but he should be back soon", Konan said. I hope she what she said was right.

I sensed something dark and scary coming towards were I was and started to move in an attempt to move away from it.

"What's wrong Snow?" Konan asked. I wished I could tell her, but I still unable to talk. She held my hand to try and calm me down. I felt the dark cold presence come into the room I wanted to run away, but I couldn't.

"Too bad she still hasn't woken up yet", said a cold voice that I recognized as Orochimaru. I felt a cold hand touching my skin. My skin became diamond to protect me from Orochimaru. I could feel diamond blades coming from earth to protect me, but I wasn't strong enough to keep them there.

"Orochimaru get out of here your scaring her!" Konan yelled. She was right I was scared.

"There won't always be someone watching her, Konan", said Orochimaru.

I knew Orochimaru would hurt me in my weakened state. I needed someone to protect me until I was strong enough to protect myself, which wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Konan why do you look, so nervous?" asked a voice that I recognized as Itachi.

"I'm worried Orochimaru might hurt Snow when one of us isn't around", Konan said. She was right I thought.

"You look tired Konan you should get some sleep", Itachi said. I heard Konan slowly get out of chair near my bed.

"I'm sorry Snow I didn't mean to hurt you", Itachi said.

Why was Itachi sorry he didn't hurt me? I knew that Itachi would never hurt me on purpose. Even if he did hurt him I would forgive him. He was like an older brother to me.

"Snow please give me some sign you're going to wake up", said Itachi.

I wanted to give him some comfort I used what little strength I had to squeeze his hand. He held my hand through out the night making me feel safe. I felt Itachi's breath on my face and then I felt his lips touch mine. It felt weird having his lips touching mine it felt like I was kissing my brother. It must have been morning because I heard another person enter the room. Who could it be I thought?

"Hm, your turn watching her is finished Itachi", said Deidara. I knew it was Deidara because he had a habit of saying hmm or mmm.

"Hmm, I can imagine a night with Itachi wasn't that pleasant", Deidara said.

Why would he think spending a night with Itachi would be bad? Itachi was one the gentlest people I know. What happened in between those two that made them hate each other, so much I thought.

"I don't get it Snow how do you not see that you're beautiful", Deidara said. That was random how did Deidara get on that subject. I would have blushed if he had said that when I was actually awake. I remembered the first time Deidara called me beautiful.

**Snow's Flash Back**

_I was drawing in the main room. I felt someone leaning over my shoulder. "Mmm, what you drawing Snow?" asked Deidara. _

"_I'm drawing flowers", said I. Deidara came closer to me and I could feel my face turn pink. _

_"What kind of flowers?" Deidara asked__. _

_I had no idea what kind of flowers they were. I had only seen the flowers at my master's house and had always thought they were pretty. Those flowers were the only part I like about my master's house. "I don't know", I said. _

_Deidara glanced at my drawing. "There Tiger Lilies", Deidara said. _

"_Why, don't you try drawing a person?" Deidara asked._

"_Who, should I draw?" I asked._

"_How about you draw me and I'll draw you", Deidara said._

"_That's no fair Deidara you're a better drawer than I am", I said. _

"_Just try your best", Deidara said._

"_Okay", I said. I smiled it was going to be fun having something challenging to draw. _

"_Alright show me", Deidara said after an hour had passed. How did time pass, so fast it felt like I had only been drawing for a few minutes. _

"_No, it's not finished yet", I protested. But I still handed him my sketchbook. The drawing was pretty good I thought. It took me forever to get his hair right. Deidara is handsome and had a great personality. He was my friend, who was great eye candy. I couldn't think of him as anything more than a friend._

"_Now, show me your drawing Deidara", I said. He gave me his sketchbook. He had made me look, so pretty. In the drawing my hair was down and out of my face. There was a Tiger Lilly in my hair and I was smiling. _

"_You made me too pretty Deidara", I said as I gave him back his sketchbook._

"_I drew you just the way you are beautiful", Deidara, said as he pushed my bangs away from my face. I was blushing._

"_You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He was the first person to call me beautiful. _

"_Yes, I do", Deidara said__._

My flash back end. It was silent for a while until he said, "Why is it that such a sweet girl like you attracted to Kakuzu? He's a cold hearted bastard." Deidara asked.

How could he say something, so mean about Kakuzu? What had Kakuzu done to make Deidara not like him? I knew that Kakuzu was greedy and could be cold, but he was never that way around me.

The awkward feeling continued when I heard Deidara say, "You will love me one day Snow. I won't let such a beautiful piece of artwork slip through my fingers without a fight".

Deidara loved me why would he love? He was a kind person, but I didn't think about him an as a lover. I thought of Deidara as a friend. The man I wanted to be my lover was Kakuzu. I fell asleep for a while but I woke from I nightmare. I felt Deidara take my hand.

He said, "Snow it's okay".

I felt him get into bed with me. He pulled me towards him so my head was resting on his chest. He started to run his fingers through my hair. It felt nice having someone holding me close. Deidare holding me like this made miss Kakuzu even more. I wasn't sure how much time had past since I last felt him near me.

I instinctively nuzzled my face into Deidara's chest and whispered, "Kakuzu".

"No, it's Deidara", he whispered.

I was starting to doze off. Before I went to sleep I felt Deidara kissing me. His lips were sweet and gentle. His kiss wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as Kakuzu's kiss. I had fallen asleep. I didn't know for how long, but when I woke up I heard Deidara saying he was sorry to me. I had no idea was why he was sorry. Maybe he was saying for kissing me last night.

I heard two people leave the room and one person get into the chair next to my bed. I more tired today. I slept the whole at least I think I slept the whole day. I woke everything was dark, but the darkness was different this time. I felt myself blink. I tried moving I wiggled my toes, stretched out me legs, and stretched my arms. It felt so good being able to be to move again.

I felt someone next to me on the bed. When I looked closely I saw the outlines of Kakuzu's face. I smiled I missed him, so much. I poked his face he tried to ignore.

"Stop that", Kakuzu said.

"Come on Kakuzu wake up already", I said.

His eyes instantly opened and he said, "your awake". He held my face in his hand. Kakuzu watched my every movement trying to reassure himself that I was really there.

He kissed me I didn't let him take the lead this time. My tongue entered his mouth his tongue entangled with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. When he pulled away from me I felt, so disappointed did I do something wrong. Kakuzu started to kiss his way up my neck. When he kissed me just above my collarbone I let out moan. I felt myself turn pink, but I didn't care it felt, so good. I started to feel a pleasure in between legs that I had never felt before.

He must have liked hearing me moan when I held back my moans of pleasure by biting my lip he got annoyed. Kakuzu was determined to get me to moan he started to suck and gently bite my soft spot right above my collarbone. I couldn't hold back any more I let the moan he'd been waiting to hear. His lips returned to mine I wrapped my arms around his neck again to deepen our kiss. He pushed me down on the bed and I felt his hands wonder down to my pants. I grabbed his hands and pushed them upward he got the message that I wasn't ready yet. As his hands moved upward I let out pain gasp as his hand touched my ribs. My hand instantly went to my side. Kakuzu move my hand and lift up my shirt to reveal a large purple bruise. He let out a disappointed sigh we both wanted to continue.

"As much as I would like to continue Snow, your too weak right now", Kakuzu said.

He laid down besides me and pulled me towards him. I rested me head on his chest. I nuzzled my face into his chest. I wondered how long I'd been sleeping.

"Kakuzu how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"You've been passed out for a week", said Kakuzu.

Then I remembered Konan. I know I heard watching me, but I wanted to make sure she was okay. "Where's Konan is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Konan is okay. I'll explain what happened in the morning", said Kakuzu.

I wrapped my arms around Kakuzu's neck and I started to cry I missed him, so much. Kakuzu looked somewhat concerned when he saw me crying.

"What's wrong Snow", Kakuzu asked.

"I missed you", I said. I felt my face turning pink, but I didn't care.

"It's alright Snow. I'm here now", said Kakuzu. I felt him run his fingers through my hair to try and calm me down.

I put my face near his and kissed him through his mask. When was he going to let me see his face?

"What was that for?" asked Kakuzu.

"Nothing I just missed you", I said. I put my head back on his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
